


From Erotica With Love - Eroica Kinktober 2019

by Aireira (AnonymousFemme), AnonymousFemme



Series: From Erotica With Love - Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Hemophilia, Human/Vampire Relationship, Human/Werewolf Relationship, Kissing, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Multi, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/Other, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trans Character, Vampire Bites, Were-Creatures, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/AnonymousFemme
Summary: It’s Spooktober… but also Kinktober. So, in celebration, I have conjured up multiple NSFW drabbles (are they too long to be called that?) about Klaus and Dorian (and some others too). Some will be related to my existing works (including ones that will be posted sometime or another), while others are just… whatever. Maybe inspired by other people’s works as well, buuuuuut again, whatever. Enjoy. Will be finished even past October.





	1. Table of Contents/Summary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Iron Is Good For The Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340673) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 
  * Inspired by [Blood and Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99323) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 
  * Inspired by [Putting On Front](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530332) by [LadyByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of contents.

[Serotonin is Good For The Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137570) (External) – Now a vampire, Klaus needs other people’s blood to live. Fortunately, he has 26 underlings. But they aren’t enough. Luckily, Eroica has 20 of his own. Unfortunately, feeding makes Klaus’ low libido rise to a level that is high for Klaus, but normal for others (under 30, muhwahaha). It’s a good thing Eroica wants Klaus. 

You Make a Dead Man Come – Klaus plows his lovely Dorian. Vampire!Klaus x Human!Dorian

Love Will Keep Us Alive – Klaus must turn his lover for survival. At least they’ll have more than one more night together. Vampire!Klaus x Turned!Dorian

Who’s Gonna Drive You Home? – Dorian and Klaus must go to a costume party together. Chaos and misery ensue. But… One night could never be enough. (Inspired by Hysteria as well)

He’s a Woman, She’s a Man – G is very much in love with Z, especially since he rescued her many missions ago. Yes, her. G has finally come to terms with his true identity: a girl. They are together, but there’s also James. He’s part of their relationship. In a positive way. Z/G/James

Animal Magnetism – Another full moon, another encounter. Werewolf!Klaus x Human!Dorian

Taste of Life – Klaus gives into Dorian’s insistence for sex, just so he’ll “stop asking, for fuck’s sake”. Vampire!Klaus x Vampire!Dorian

** Rating: **NC-17/Explicit

** Pairing(s): **Klaus/Dorian, Z/G, Z/G/James, various

** Warnings and Tags (Possibly including but not limited to): **Song inspiration, explicit sex, explicit dialogue, deep-throating, throat-fucking, hemophilia, hoplophilia, marathon sex, secret relationships, drunk sex, phone sex, healthy sane threesomes, sensory overloads (overstimulation), werewolves, xenophilia, trans character, strong relationships


	2. You Make A Dead Man Come

** You Make A Dead Man Come **

~~

** Pairing: **Vampire!Klaus x Human!Dorian

** Summary: **Klaus is a vampire, but definitely not by choice. Also, his feasting makes him horny. At least he gets to choose whom to relieve his desires with.

** Warnings/Tags/Kink(s): **Horny Klaus, coy Dorian, loud sex, messy sex, ridiculous libido, vampire sex, vampire/human couple, hemophilia, blood kink, touch kink (?), Klaus is an assman, mild foot fetish (maybe), sort of hygiene kink, biting kink, rimming, face sitting, 69-ing, lingerie, Klaus logic

** Song Inspirations: **Dynamite by Scorpions, Start Me Up by The Rolling Stones

~~

This is related to "Iron is Good For The Blood", which is a crazy story by Anneli, in which Klaus gets kidnapped by a vampire and--- yeah, just go read it. This drabble is connected to my continuation of it, “Serotonin is Good for the Mind”. And yeah, Klaus is kind of an assman—whom may also have a slight foot fetish. Maybe. Okay, more like, he likes Dorian’s ankles. It’s a joke from “Diversions” (which can be found at http://www.caithion.net/fanfics/eroica.html). Anyway, enjoy this weirdness.

Qualifies for: Biting, Muscles, Latex/Leather (boots are leather, as is Klaus’ belt; the catsuit is latex/spandex or pleather – shut up, I know), Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting, Rimming, Blood, Nipple Play, Feet, Sixty-Nine, Body Worship (probably, because sex between them is always, in my opinion, very involved, even quickies), and Over-simulation. And uh, oh yeah, some quick squick warning unless that’s actually your thing. Hey. You see that over-stimulation tag? I thought that was a possibility, considering that “the thing”, while rare, can happen due to sensory overload. So put down that rock.

~~ 

The bedroom door slams open, as a tall brunette man carries in a lithe blond. They are Klaus and Dorian, respectively. They are making out furiously, with Klaus only stopping to kick the door shut behind them. Dorian reaches down to lock it, and then they return to their heated tryst. 

Klaus had recently been turned into a vampire, and as his nickname “Iron Klaus” proved, he had been coping with it quite well. Unfortunately for him, being turned into a vampire required him to cut down on fried potatoes and coffee, because he now needs blood as sustenance. Not to mention, feeding makes him extremely horny. Luckily, Dorian is available to remedy that. 

Klaus’ peridot-green eyes glow in the dark now, not to mention, he can actually make things out quite well. His human lover looks as beautiful as ever, the blond’s cornflower-blue eyes clouded with desire and love; Dorian’s pink pouty lips are parted to let Klaus’ aggressive tongue into his mouth, while his fair skin is flushed pink, highlighting his dusting of translucent cheek fuzz. 

Dorian’s firm musculature is delicately encased in a tight catsuit that hugs his gentle curves, with his nipples and cock pressing against the pleather fabric in his arousal. Dorian’s proud Romanesque nose is pressed against Klaus’, and his arms are wrapped around Klaus, hands tightly gripping his vampire lover’s clothes and hair for support. 

Dorian has seen enough of Klaus now, even before Klaus was turned, that his love’s majestic visage is burned deeply with in his memory. Even in the dark, Dorian can see Klaus by his imagination. Klaus has such a handsome face. His features are sharp and angular but oh-so noble. Dorian loves it all. Klaus’ broad German nose, his high cheekbones, his carved jaw, his deep-set eyes, and his slim but oh-so kissable mouth--- 

“Mhhm… you’re so sexy,” Dorian whimpers like an idiot. Klaus growls, dropping his younger lover onto the bed; “That’s the best you can come up with? Your brain must not be working right now,” he teases, acknowledging Dorian’s usually “poetic” nature. Ah, speaking of that poetic nature, Dorian has somehow managed to land on his side, staring up at Klaus with a coy expression, posed like a pin-up girl with a leg lifted slightly up the other. 

It accentuates Dorian’s tight but plump arse quite nicely. Klaus looks down further to admire how nice Dorian’s knee-high, low-heeled black boots look on him. They really highlight Dorian’s toned thighs and carved calves. ‘Carved like the silly marble statues he likes,’ Klaus muses. He quickly unzips those flattering boots, sliding them off Dorian’s feet and tossing them onto the floor. The socks are next, leaving behind Dorian’s shapely feet. To Klaus, those shapely peds are as lovely as the rest of Dorian’s body. 

Klaus secretly has a slight foot fetish. Well, sort of. He has a strong admiration for Dorian’s lovely feet. He’ll never admit it, though. Klaus coaxes Dorian to lay on his back, before reaching down to grab a foot. Already, Klaus can smell Dorian’s scent. It’s not too bad for a foot, only smelling like sweat. Dorian’s toenails are trimmed and clean underneath. 

All there is to interrupt the neatness is sock fuzz, which Klaus quickly disposes of. Of course, Dorian is very strict and serious about his own hygiene and grooming (unlike a lot of other things, in Klaus’ opinion). Dorian stares up at Klaus with an inquisitive look. Klaus notices and grins. He presses a kiss to the top of Dorian’s foot, trailing kisses up it to the ankle and shin. Dorian’s pale ankles are nice, too. Okay, so Klaus has a thing for Dorian’s ankles, as well. All the attention is making Dorian even more aroused, to the point that even kisses on his feet are nice. 

Klaus pulls a brave move and lightly bites down on the pad of Dorian’s toe. The reaction that he gets is Dorian blushing. So he sucks on it, next. Dorian shudders in response to the foreign sensation. ‘That’s enough for now,’ Klaus decides. He crawls up to meet Dorian’s lovely face again, pressing his mouth to Dorians’s in a passionate kiss. Dorian moans, sliding his tongue into Klaus’ waiting mouth. In Klaus’ throat, a similar noise emanates. Klaus reaches his hands down and under to grip Dorian’s tight buttocks. He can’t help but give that pert arse a firm squeeze. 

“I like your arse,” Klaus drones awkwardly. Dorian giggles, wriggling in his lover’s grip. Klaus emits another growl, tightly gripping the zipper on Dorian’s catsuit and dragging it down roughly. “I’m going to fuck you,” he rumbles, sliding the zipper down as far as it will go. Klaus sits back to admire Dorian’s physique. Oh yes, Dorian’s body is indeed a masterpiece. Dorian’s body hair is so light and downy that Klaus wouldn’t mind burrowing his nose in it. Dorian’s pink nipples are standing at attention, his carved abs are coated in sweat, and his lovely cock is poking its pink tip out of Dorian’s silver bikini briefs. 

With a soft snarl, Klaus flips Dorian over onto his belly. He pulls Dorian’s catsuit off and tosses it onto the floor, to join the thief’s sexy boots. Speaking of sexy, Dorian stares over his smooth shoulder to gaze at Klaus with erotic intent, cocking his hip to accentuate his glorious rump. Dorian’s arse cheeks are mostly uncovered by his skimpy underwear, leaving little to the imagination. Unconsciously, Klaus licks his lips at the sight. Dorian’s erotic stare quickly turns coy as he processes Klaus’ reaction. 

Klaus can’t take it much longer, so he quickly strips off all his clothes and tosses them aside as well. Dorian wiggles his arse to entice Klaus further. Klaus climbs back onto his human flame, grinding his cock against Dorian’s covered cleft. He leaves a trail of prejaculate behind as he slides up and down, groaning. “Marking me through my clothes, are you?” Dorian teases. Klaus leans down and bites Dorian’s neck to silence him. Dorian moans lowly, grinding his arse against Klaus’ raging erection. 

The vampire licks Dorian’s neck, nibbling at the sensitive flesh, reaching his hands under Dorian to tweak his nipples. The noise that Dorian emits in response is practically sinful. Klaus grins and slowly slides his hands down to Dorian’s belly, raking his nails against Dorian’s warm flesh. “I’m very hungry, Dorian. Are you ready for me?” Klaus’ purrs in Dorian’s ear, his hot breath tickling the younger man’s ear. 

“Y-Yes!” Dorian gulps, grinding his hips into the plush mattress. Klaus nips at Dorian’s ear, before sliding down to trail kisses down his lover’s smooth back. Dorian shudders when Klaus reaches the small of his back. Klaus stops at Dorian’s arse, squeezing the firm buttocks. He leans down and bites one. Dorian squeals, causing Klaus to laugh. “Klaus, wait!” Dorian gasps, before Klaus slides down further to bite down on Dorian’s sensitive scrotum. “KLAUS!” Dorian pleas, trembling in arousal. ‘Alright, that’s enough. Time to fuck him. And drink his sweet blood.’ 

Klaus nips at Dorian’s tailbone, before giving Dorian’s clothed tightness a quick flick of the tongue. Dorian whimpers, wriggling beneath Klaus’ tongue. For a while now, Klaus has been considering eating out Dorian’s plump posterior, but he hasn’t due to not wanting to kiss Dorian afterwards because it might gross the younger man out. Also, hygiene. However, with Dorian’s surprise choice of skimpy underwear tonight, he finally has the opportunity to do it. Dorian usually wears simplistic cotton briefs, which surprised Klaus the first time he undressed his lover—back when they were still simply rivals and not lovers. 

Klaus buries his nose into Dorian’s cleft, inhaling the younger man’s scent. It’s not bad. “Turn around, all the way,” Klaus commands. Dorian has to think over it for a moment, before he realizes what Klaus wants. Klaus lays down on his back. Soon enough, Dorian’s tempting arse is mere inches from his face, while Dorian starts to lap at Klaus’ cock with his skilled tongue. 

Klaus reaches up to slide Dorian’s cock out of the silver bikini, before taking it into his mouth. Dorian purrs and takes Klaus’ cock into his mouth, while thrusting his hips gently. Klaus smiles around the hardness in his mouth. He’s going to do it. While Dorian is distracted by Klaus’ ample erection, Klaus lets Dorian’s slide out of his mouth. He tightly grips Dorian’s barely-covered buttocks and holds them apart to slide his tongue into the clothed gap. 

Dorian cries out as Klaus’ affections are redirected to his arse. Klaus laps at Dorian’s tightness, pushing his tongue against the fabric. Suddenly, Dorian feels a tug at his hips, and he ends up sitting on Klaus’s face. Things become more intense, as Klaus immediately starts sucking Dorian’s hole through his skimpy underwear. Dorian screams in pleasure, jolting forward in response to the overwhelming sensation. 

Dorian squeals as he nears orgasm quite quickly. Klaus gives Dorian’s buttocks a firm squeeze. “Do… Do you want me to… return the favor?” Dorian pants above him. Klaus hasn’t thought of that. His digestive system was completely changed when he was turned, so his body would be capable of handling a mostly liquid diet. Naturally, like everything else, Klaus keeps that clean as well. Not because he wants anyone to go anywhere near his arse, but because he wants to be clean. 

Klaus lets Dorian climb off his face. Dorian gives Klaus an impish look. That decides it. Klaus gestures for Dorian to lay on his back again, before turning around to present his own pert arse to Dorian. Dorian shivers with delight at the display before him. Klaus is holding his muscular buttocks apart, showing off his tight hole. With a naughty smirk, Klaus lets go and moves his grip to grab ahold of Dorian’s salacious thighs and holds them apart to taste Dorian’s cock. Klaus nibbles at the pink tip, making Dorian cry out. Dorian grabs Klaus’ hips and pulls his arse to his face. Dorian slides his tongue in. 

Klaus cries out. It feels sinfully good to have Dorian’s marvelous tongue slicking his insides! He takes Dorian’s cock deeply into his mouth, just past the uvula. Dorian whimpers, thrusting up his hips. Klaus relaxes his throat so Dorian can slide in further. Dorian groans, sucking at Klaus’ tightness. Klaus howls as orgasm hits him. His human lover emits a squeak of discomfort as the man’s tongue is pinched by Klaus’ arsehole. Klaus’ cum splats against Dorian’s chest, sliding down the younger man’s belly. 

Klaus’ stomach growls. He still needs Dorian’s delicious blood. He moves quickly, albeit shakily, to turn around again and slide down to Dorian’s cock. He takes Dorian in his mouth and resumes deep-throating him. Klaus sinks his fangs into Dorian’s shaft, making his human lover scream. Dorian is quick to come in Klaus’ mouth, filling it with cream and blood. The sound that Dorian emits as he orgasms is enough to make Klaus’ cock twitch back to life. ‘Fuck,’ Klaus curses his inhuman libido. 

Dorian flops against the pillow, his golden curls scattering around him to frame his elegant face. What a delicious sight he makes, with his eyes half-shut and his lips parted as he pants for breath. Klaus climbs onto his limp lover and kisses him. Dorian seems so vulnerable right now. Were anyone to come in the room right now, Klaus would probably hit them over the head to knock them out and throw them out. He’s getting weirder with each day as a vampire. 

With that thought, Klaus climbs back off of Dorian to go dig around in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He quickly returns with a condom and a small bottle of strawberry lubricant. Yes, strawberry. He’s not going to taste it this time, it’s just what’s quickest to grab. The sight that greets Klaus when he reaches the bed is Dorian lying on his belly, arse up in the air and lovely feet relaxed. Dorian has a pillow under his hips in addition to the one his resting his arms against. 

Klaus tears the condom packet and slides it on immediately. He kisses Dorian’s shapely feet and climbs onto the bed, setting the lubricant onto the bedside table. He slides Dorian’s underwear down to the younger man’s thighs. Klaus can’t help but kiss Dorian’s firm arse cheeks, giving them a squeeze. He grabs the lubricant off the table and squeezes some onto his fingers. Dorian wiggles some more, so Klaus gives the thief’s arse a light smack, before sliding a finger in. 

Slowly and thoroughly, Klaus loosens Dorian’s tightness, Soon, he slicks himself up. “Mhm… come on, fuck me, you beautiful man!” Dorian commands. Klaus rolls his eyes and spreads Dorian’s arse cheeks, carefully sliding in as deeply as Klaus’ large cock will allow. Dorian shudders, thrusting his hips back into Klaus’. Klaus thrusts his hips forward, hitting a small nub. Dorian whines. ‘Prostate,’ Klaus realizes. “Please, hit it again!” Dorian gasps. The vampire Major obliges him, aiming his thrusts. Dorian thrusts back harder, moaning lowly. 

Klaus takes the hint and begins to pound Dorian’s pert arse. Dorian squeaks, gripping the pillow under his arms. He squeezes it close as Klaus unleashes a relentless assault on his body. Klaus reaches under Dorian to squeeze the thief’s cock and tweak the younger man’s nipples. Dorian wails, and then Klaus moves his grip to hold Dorian’s hips to pull him closer, so that each thrust is deep and close. Dorian’s wails turn into screams of pleasure as Klaus pounds Dorian’s tight arse with as much might as the thief can handle. Dorian buries his face in the pillow to muffle his screams. 

Klaus moves a hand to stroke Dorian’s slender cock, resulting in the thief screaming more. “YES! YES!” Dorian screams against the pillow. He shrieks as his orgasm hits hard, causing his arse to squeeze Klaus’ cock in a vice-like grip. Klaus howls in pleasure, before he biting down on Dorian’s neck, as he joins his beautiful human lover in climax. Dorian whimpers as Klaus quickly drinks from his, shuddering with delight. Soon, they collapse on top of each other. Klaus is still in Dorian, albeit loosely. He kisses Dorian’s neck, licking up any leaking blood, before running off to the bathroom to get a towel. 

Klaus returns with a wetted towel, which he uses to clean himself. He suddenly stops when he notices that his orgasm escaped the condom and leaked out onto Dorian’s arse. He swipes the mess away and helps Dorian turn onto his back. Klaus slides down to Dorian’s belly. 

Dorian sees Klaus moving down. “What’re you doing, love?” Dorian murmurs breathlessly. Klaus grins and laps up Dorian’s cream from the man’s belly. Dorian yelps as Klaus’ tongue swipes against his cock. Dorian shudders and… “Oh no! S-Sorry, I… It was too much, I think!” Dorian stammers, as something that is _definitely _not come drips down his thigh. Klaus just sighs and mops it up with the towel. “I lost control of myself. I’m sorry, Dorian,” Klaus winces. “No, it’s my fault. I encouraged it, dear,” Dorian giggles. 

Klaus rolls his eyes and climbs up to kiss the idiot. 


	3. Love Will Keep Us Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus must turn Dorian, despite wanting to wait until marriage (to celebrate their union).

** Love Will Keep Us Alive **

~~ 

** Pairing: **Vampire!Klaus x Turned!Dorian

** Summary: **Klaus plans to turn Dorian when they get married as a sort of union, but nothing ever goes as planned!

** Tags/Warnings/Kinks: **Near-death Experiences, Turning For Survival, Explicit Sex, Explicit Language, Blood Kink, Hemophilia, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Human/Vampire Relationship, Weird Gifts, True Love, Deep Bonds, Strong Relationship, Floofy-fluffness

** Song Inspiration: **A Scorpions song. (German metal/hard rock for the win.)

~~~~~

This is a continuation of “Serotonin is Good For The Mind”, which is a continuation of “Iron is Good For The Blood” (hopefully you already know that). Now, the latter story is based off “Blood and Iron”, so I decided to do a continuation of both, in the order of my sequel, and then a sexy epilogue to “Blood and Iron”. So here's the continuation of "Serotonin is Good For The Mind". The second part. Also, no beta reading because time's up.

~~~~~

** Love Will Keep Us Alive **

~~~~

When Dorian presented Klaus with a vial of the thief’s blood, Klaus was quite surprised. But the sentiment was the important part. “What’s this?” Klaus asked when Dorian handed him a shiny gift box. “Open it, open it! You won’t know until you do,” Dorian giggled in reply. When Klaus opened it, he found a plastic vial that looked like it had been lifted from a doctor. “Uhh… Wait. Is this _your_ blood?”

“Yes!” Dorian chirped. “A literal part of me with you wherever you go! It might not keep long, unfortunately. I mean… most blood is kept refrigerated for a good reason. If it’s out of the body, it’s not going to be in the proper environment and---” Klaus put up a hand to signal Dorian to shut up. “Alright, I get it!” Klaus groaned. Dorian shrugged. “Sorry. I’m just repeating what my physician said.”

Klaus sighed, “Don’t tell anyone else! And why did you even---?” Dorian laughed. “He’s a part of the gang, love! You just spoke to him yesterday.”

~~~~~~

That same night, Klaus dreamed and got an idea.

~~~~~~

_ Tonight, Klaus and Dorian were to consummate their marriage. Since they’d already had sex before, Klaus decided to turn his lover. Klaus had a vial of Dorian’s blood and some animal blood if they needed more. Klaus, himself, had needed blood from each of his men, in addition to that of the man that turned him. _

_ Dorian lay before Klaus, stretched out and naked--- except for a small silk thong that barely held Dorian’s manhood. And of course, it was an ungodly shade of pink. Not a pleasing mute shade of pink like Dorian’s cock, but a rich pink, almost red shade. _

_ Klaus grins deviously at Dorian, while still holding eye contact, slicing the thin lace holding the sides of the thong together. Dorian sticks his tongue out in protest. Klaus just sucks on Dorian’s skilled tongue in response. _

_ Dorian moans into the kiss, reaching a hand down to slick Klaus’ cock. Klaus is unsure as to where the lube came from, as he did not seen Dorian grab the lube. The thought is put out of his mind by Dorian’s touch. Klaus reciprocates the touch, fondling Dorian’s balls. _

_ Klaus presses Dorian to lay down, climbing atop him. The vampire major spreads his lover’s legs with a gentle touch, sliding between them. Dorian smiles, tilting back to spread his arse cheeks. Klaus slides in and switches their positions. The first thrust causes Dorian to whimper. The second, a shudder of pleasure. The third, a squeaky moan. _

_ Dorian purrs, tilting back his head to let Klaus drink from his neck. Klaus kisses Dorian’s neck, murmuring, “I’m going to drain you tonight, Dorian. Then I am going to turn you. I’ve realized that… I want to spend forever with you. Are you good with that?” _

_ Dorian gasps, “Yes! I do want to spend forever with you, too. I love you so much.” Klaus stops nuzzling Dorian’s neck to look him in the eye. “I love you too. Hold on to me, _ Liebling_,” Klaus whispers. Then he bites down._

_ Dorian soon goes limp in Klaus’ grip. Klaus bites down on his own tongue and presses his mouth to Dorian’s. “Drink,” Klaus commands behind Dorian’s soft lips. And so the thief does, moaning in pleasure the entire time, shakily holding onto Klaus. His vampire lover, luckily, is ready to help, placing a hand behind Dorian’s head to steady him. _

_ Klaus readies himself for the blackout. It only takes a few minutes for Dorian to reawaken. Dorian quickly drains the bag of animal blood. And the second one. And the third one--- Dorian stops before he takes a sip of the third one, closing it back up and setting it aside. _

_ “If you want it, I have your blood,” Klaus states. Dorian declines; “I want you to have it. It’s the last time you’ll ever get my human blood,” he smiles. “Then we will share it,” Klaus decides, opening the vial. He tilts his head back and pours some in his mouth. Dorian squeaks as Klaus kisses him again, sharing the blood between them. The vial is soon empty. Dorian is now panting. _

_ Dorian climbs onto Klaus’ lap, mounting his hardness. “I need you to fuck me, now!” Dorian moans in Klaus’ ear. Klaus chuckles, knowing full well what Dorian feels. He presents his wrist to Dorian, whom takes the gift with delight. “You will need more of my blood to strengthen yourself. I drank him dry. I was too angry not to. I’ve never given you any credit for your own self-control, but---” Dorian suddenly stops drinking from Klaus’ wrist, and lunges for the man’s neck. _

_ Klaus groans, thrusting into Dorian’s tight arse, fingers tightly gripping Dorian’s hips. “Unf, fuck!” he hisses, soon pounding into Dorian. Dorian moans as he drinks, reaching his climatic high quickly. Dorian stops drinking to scream in pleasure, his arse clenching Klaus’ cock in a tight grip. Klaus holds Dorian tight as he, too, hits the peak of pleasure. _

~~~~~

When Klaus woke up, he immediately told Dorian his idea. Dorian, naturally, was ecstatic. “You want to marry me someday? You want to turn me? Oh Klaus! I’m so happy!”

~~~~~

Klaus heard Dorian scream for him. “KLAUS! LOOK OUT!” Suddenly, Dorian’s warm blood was splattered against Klaus’ shirt. Klaus looked to see the perpetrator, and shot the bastard in the head.

Dorian wasn’t supposed to be here. It was to be a simple in and out retrieval of an envelope of important papers. Simple. But Dorian had barged in to keep up appearances. After retrieving the envelope, someone screamed at them to surrender. That was when the fire-fight had begun.

Klaus quickly dragged Dorian behind the nearest wall, making sure to shoot anyone trying to stop him along the way. As a vampire, he could lift Dorian with ease. ‘Thank God,’ he acknowledged. ‘Wait.’

Klaus shook the thought away and hurried to open Dorian’s shirt. “Dorian, you fucking idiot!” he hissed, trying to compress the hole in Dorian’s sternum. “I didn’t want you to d---” Dorian whimpered. “Shut up! I can handle it! I’m not invincible but I can take more bullets then before! Someone shot me through the stomach last week!” “What?!”

Klaus grimaced. He hadn’t been planning on telling Dorian that. “I can’t stop the blood! Dorian… I don’t want to turn you, not unless---” Dorian gripped Klaus’ wrist. “Do it. It’s okay. I can handle it. You’ll just be drinking more than normal,” he reassured, tilting his head back helpfully. Klaus sighed. “It might not work. I can’t guarantee it because I haven’t turned anyone before. If it fails, just know… I love you.” With that, Klaus pierced Dorian’s flesh. Dorian gasped, arching his back.

Dorian was soon limp in Klaus’ arms. Klaus slid his fangs out of Dorian’s neck, reaching a hand out to check Dorian’s pulse. It was faint. Quickly, Klaus bit down on his tongue. ‘It worked. Good. Eww, my own blood tastes gross.’

He pressed his mouth to Dorian’s, filling the thief’s sweet mouth with Klaus’ blood. Dorian drank frantically, struggling. Klaus pulled him closer, gripping the back of his neck to steady him. Dorian moaned lowly, savoring the tang of the blood filling his mouth.

“Klaus…” Dorian attempted to talk between sips, but he soon passed out.

~~~~

“DAMMIT! This vial isn’t going to be enough blood!” Klaus hissed. A came up to him, the threat of being gunned down having been quelled. “Sir, did you….? You did! G! Come here!”

~~~~

When Dorian reawakened, he heard faint voices. It was like being underwater, with the voices blurred like a dream. He smelled something really good. Someone was trying to feed him something. It smelled like metal, but also fragrant. He drank it. He moaned, as it was good.

It was sweet, like cherries. But smoky like fire. Dorian drank hungrily. Funny thing, he’d just eaten two hours ago. But now, he was hungry like he hadn’t eaten all day. “Mhm….” Dorian moaned more. Suddenly, a burning heat hit him over the head. He yelped and stopped eating. There were other ways to stop him from eating!

But then, the food was given back to him! This time it was a little different, but still the same kind of thing. It was just as tasty as the previous item.

~~~~

Klaus watched, red in the face, as Dorian drank, his formally human lover moaning with each gulp of blood. He winced when G had to whack Dorian over the head with A’s cross necklace to be made to let go. “You really didn’t all have to give your blood. But thank you,” Klaus told his men. “That vial wasn’t going to be enough, Major,” A sighed. “Sir, have you been planning to turn him?” Z asked. “We won’t tell anyone, you know,” G reassured. ‘No-one’s getting sent to Alaska for the rest of the year,’ Klaus decided.

~~~~

Finally, Dorian could make sense of the voices. “….Lord Gloria? Can you hear me now?” G asked. “Y..Yes,” Dorian tried. “Ugh. Someone hit me over the head with something.” G grimaced. “Sorry! You wouldn’t let go of my arm.” Dorian sat up.

Dorian frowned. “Wha--- Oh. Oh. OH!” he tried to stand up, but was quickly stopped by Klaus’ hand. “Hold still, Eroica. Listen to me. You are going to need some of my blood to be strong. Here, drink. I had to, so you must.” Klaus offered his wrist. Dorian took one look at Klaus’ wrist, and decided what he wanted to do.

He threw himself at Klaus and latched onto the older man’s neck. Klaus groaned, tightly gripping Dorian’s shoulders. “I offered my wrist, you idiot!” Klaus choked out, pretending to try and shove Dorian off. It was so difficult to keep up a failing façade.

Eventually, Dorian let go, panting as he wiped his mouth the back of his hand. “Thank you, my love,” Dorian smiled, kissing Klaus on the cheek. “Whatever,” Klaus grunted, as Dorian wrapped himself around Klaus, snuggling up to him like an idiot.

“Sir? Should we go now?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

~~~~

After getting looked over by a NATO physician (whom had flipped out over the gunshot wound), Dorian went home with Klaus. He decided to stay the night (day?), so Klaus could teach him “how to be a vampire”.

~~~~

Snuggling naked in the dark bedroom with a dozing Klaus, Dorian found himself pondering all the implications of his new life. ‘What will I do? I don’t think I’ll ever be able to feel the sun on my skin ever again. I can’t eat garlic bread, probably. Ugh, James is going to be even more of a pain---’

Klaus draped his arm across Dorian’s waist. “*Tsk*, you are thinking about what your life will be like now, aren’t you, _liebchen_?” Klaus murmured to his lover. “I… yes, how’d you know?” Dorian turned around in Klaus’ embrace to face him. “I had the same problem. But I figured things out. I can help you do that, if you need me to.”

Dorian smiled. “Thanks, love,” Dorian grinned, kissing Klaus on the cheek. Klaus kissed him on the mouth. He pulled away to move to kissing Dorian’s neck. “Mhhmm… are you going to try my new blood?” Dorian purred.

Klaus chuckled. “I might.” The kisses turned to licks. Dorian moaned. “Is this what you feel like when you drink from me?” Dorian murmured. “Yes.”

Klaus stopped kissing Dorian long enough to dig through the bedside table to get lube and a condom. He was surprised to find something in the drawer. He grinned. He slid down between Dorian’s thighs.

“_Klaus_…” Dorian purred, “Make love to me.” Dorian gripped Klaus’ hand and moved it down to Dorian’s cock. “This is because of you, my love,” the thief murmured. Klaus gave Dorian’s cock a light squeeze, causing the younger man to whimper.

Klaus let go to open the lubricant bottle and squeeze lube into his hands. He surprised Dorian by going for the younger man’s blossoming erection. “Nnn… That feels so good…Ooh…” Dorian gasped. Klaus pressed his mouth to Dorian’s, drinking in the thief’s moans.

The vampire major let go of Dorian’s cock to slick himself. Dorian watched with desire-lidded eyes as Klaus slowly fucked himself on his fingers. Klaus watched Dorian stroke himself. “If you do that… you won’t be able to… _Fick mich_,”

Dorian giggled. “Are you losing your English?” the thief teased, tearing open the condom packet and sliding it on. “I want in you, now. Ooh… thank you for this, Klaus. You’re so bold… so brave, so---” Klaus climbed onto him and mounted his cock. Dorian cried out.

Klaus groaned low in his throat, lifting himself up and down to ride Dorian’s erection. ‘It’s really big. I should have thought that through! But somehow it feels… nice. Hmm. This must be what Dorian feels.’

Dorian whimpered, biting his lip to muffle his own moans as Klaus rode him. “You--- Your enthusiasm certainty makes up for your inexperience! Ooohhh…. OH! You’re extremely tight!” the thief commented, gripping Klaus’ hips.

Klaus gripped the headboard of the bed to balance himself. Dorian groaned as Klaus moved faster. The thief moved his hands to grip Klaus’ enticing buttocks, squeezing and fondling. Klaus grinned knowingly. “Have I told you how nice your arse is?” Dorian gasped between grunts and moans.

“All the time, Dorian,” Klaus laughed. The laugh turned into a groan as Dorian thrusted harder. Klaus squeezed Dorian’s cock with strong muscles, causing Dorian to emit a squeaky moan. “Fuck!” Dorian bit out. Klaus just smiled, not making a sound in response but for a growl of pleasure.

“Klaus… come here,” Dorian squeaked out. Klaus obliged him, letting go of the headboard to lean against Dorian instead, leaning down to kiss him. Dorian guided Klaus’ hands to grab his own. It was quite romantic to Dorian.

Dorian whimpered more, nearing orgasm. Klaus looked him in the eye as he squeezed his inner muscles more, groaning lowly. Dorian let go of Klaus’ hands for Klaus to put them above the thief’s head. Dorian gripped Klaus’ cock, stroking and squeezing; he moved the other hand to Klaus’ hip to guide.

Soon enough, Klaus was panting and moaning, rolling his hips to fuck himself on Dorian’s hardness. It was, to Dorian, a beautiful sound. He gave Klaus’ cock a tight squeezing, thumbing the tip. Klaus cried out, coming all over Dorian’s hand. His arse tightly squeezed Dorian.

Dorian wailed as orgasm hit. Klaus took the time to bend down to bite his neck, drinking some of his new blood. Soon, Klaus pulled away, licking his lips. “Mhm… Your blood is still quite sweet,” Klaus commented.

The vampire major snuggled up to his formerly human thief, kissing him softly. “Klaus… you taste good too,” Dorian grinned. He pulled the blanket over them. “I love you so much. I’m so happy to know that you love me back. I had hoped… and I was right to, it seems,” Dorian sighed happily.

“Yes. You were. I look forward to something for once. I get to spend the end of days with you. You get to have what you’ve always wanted, Dorian. It will not be easy, though. Keep that in mind,” Klaus responded.

“Oh, I will. It’s not going to be that hard, being a vampire. So long as I have you with me, Klaus. And you know, we might not have to worry about your father urging you to marry anymore. Eventually, he will learn what’s happened to his only son. But he won’t be able to do much when he learns that he can’t persuade you to marry anyone but me,” Dorian ran a hand down Klaus’ chest, to rest above his heart. “Not when you’re such a stubborn man!”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “I thought it bothered you, my stubbornness. Now you don’t care about that?” he teased. Dorian laughed. “Oh, no, not now. Not when I finally have you right where I want you. And besides, I know that now, no matter what nonsense you get stubborn about, you’ll eventually come back to your senses… and me.”

Klaus sighed, as he knew and acknowledged that Dorian was right. “Yes. Forever and always.”


	4. Who's Gonna Drive You Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Dorian go to a costume party to retrieve a painting for NATO. They fight, because Klaus is being a dick, as per usual. Angst/Slash.

** Who’s Gonna Drive You Home? **

~~~

** Summary: **Klaus and Dorian go to a costume party to retrieve a painting for NATO. They fight, because Klaus is being a dick, as per usual. Angst/Slash.

** Tags/Warnings/Kinks: **Angst, Eventual fluff, Klaus is an ass, Dorian can’t hold his liquor, sad drunk Dorian, crying, unprovoked slut-shaming, hypocrisy, finally acknowledging that there’s a problem, costume parties, angry claiming sex, breakthroughs, explicit language, explicit sex, against a wall, Klaus the sadist, Dorian is not a masochist, scars, nipple play, frottage, gun play/hoplophilia, object insertion (?), sixty-nine, spanking, hand jobs, deep-throating/face-fucking, creampie, dirty talk, sadism and masochism, overstimulation

** Song Inspirations: **Drive, Every Breath You Take, and Hysteria

~~~

Quick rant:

Klaus has the tendency to be a real asshole, and I hate how it was a constant in the manga. Klaus would be nice, but then he’d be like “You don’t matter to me” and all that, and Aoike never let their relationship truly blossom after volume… which ever it was. The post-hiatus stories had their relationship slowly going back downhill to where Klaus went back to treating Dorian like shit. It makes me mad that they never really got back on track with each other. I mean, volume 25 was nice and all, but in the last one, 39, Klaus just outright rejects Dorian, even though earlier in the story he’d had multiple moments of understanding with him.

Now, that would be fine--- if it wasn’t the last damn story of the whole damn manga! Dorian acts like he’s fine with that, but he’s probably actually dying inside. Now, I haven’t actually read anything but the summary for that story, but I know that their aged counterparts have the relationship that all the fandom wants Klaus and Dorian to have. It’s like a slap in the face to me. “You want them to be like this with each other? No, you’re not getting that.” It would have been perfect, but no.

I have no idea why she decided to stop making the manga what it originally was between the two: a comedic shounen-ai. I don’t know why she did that, but it’s frustrating. If you were done writing slash, you could have at least given our heroes a happy ending together, but nooooo.

Even if Klaus actually turned out to be grey-ace or even actually asexual, I wouldn’t care so long as he finally surrendered to Dorian and stated that yes, “I do love you but I’m not really very interested in sex. Can you deal with that?” a nice response would be a Dorian equivalent of a “hell yeah” and that’d be that. They’d finally freaking kiss and then pretend that nothing’s changed because, oh crap, here comes our men! We can only pretend that Glacis’ “Schatz” is canon. (If you haven’t read it, go read it. It’s available on A03.)

But enough ranting. Enjoy the jumbled mess. It’s not quite what I had in mind, because half the time I get an idea and I decide, “Oh I hope I can remember it all to write it down later!” Nope. Doesn’t work. EVER. Originally it was to be a tad bit of angst but mostly drunken, sad Dorian all over a slightly drunk Klaus. And some fluff. There’s still fluff, it’s just… you’ll see.

I hope you get the gist of it though. Also, this story was an idea waaaay before Kinktober and was actually part of a crossover story. I may eventually write that crossover, but after I complete my continuation of Glymr’s “In a Glass”. What, I haven’t mentioned it? Well, I didn’t want to generate hype for something that’s not even past the first chapter--- of the prequel. Yeah, I’m goin’ all out on that one.

It won’t be abandoned for 20 years, either. Unlike a certain story by Filigree Silver. *cough* Worth a Thousand Words *cough*. If you don’t know what that story is, it’s okay. It’s somewhat unlikely she’ll get back to it, she’s too busy. She’s got a writing career now, amongst other things. Send some positivity her way, and congratulate her on her success!

As for “Worth A Thousand Words”, it’s what I call an “anxiety-inducing” romance. Essentially, the two lovers make bad decisions, hurt each other way too damn much, and maybe even try to move onto someone else along the way. If you’ve ever read the “Pillars of The Earth” series, you’ll understand what I’m talking about. But the former is less nerve-wracking. Barely. It's really good, though.

Now, go enjoy this piece of crap. It takes place in the early 90’s. Obviously. Also, most typos are intentional, because drunken slurring. Also, warning for quick squick. I know it’s in one of the other stories in this drabble series, but this was originally supposed to be the _only_ one. If you know the origins of “The Lemon Song” (besides “Killing Floor”), then you know _exactly_ where this is going. No, I don’t have _that_ fetish. It only makes sense if you take into account that drunk people have “loose muscles”. Again, it was only supposed to be in this story! But it subtly appeared in another. Oh well. Someone likes that. I’m just amused. Poor Dorian. What do you expect, though? The man cannot hold his liquor… at all.

~~~

“Look, Major, you need to get Eroica. All you need to do is have Eroica get the statuette from Herr Ackermann’s bedroom. You can pass it to one of your men and call it good. You can enjoy your evening afterwards! It’s a costume party, come on!” The Chief told him. Klaus bit back some unsavory words.

~~~

Klaus, rather grumpily, walked Eroica from the car to the front door of the manor. Eroica was dressed in a brown, silver detailed shirt, unbuttoned and tied at the waist. Hugging his thighs and hips was a pair of bell-bottom blue jeans. At his feet were simple heeled brown boots. He had a simple blue, nondescript small backpack. “Everyone says I look like Robert Plant, so it’s perfect!” Dorian giggled.

Klaus, himself, was dressed in a simple white tee and black leather jacket. Hugging his own subtle curves was a pair of black leather pants. He had black boots and dark sunglasses (his usual sunglasses, actually) to finish the look. He was dressed like the T-800, per Dorian’s insistence. Not too long ago, Dorian had dragged him to see Terminator 2. Dorian, like an idiot, had teared up at the end scene--- and had had the nerve to squeeze Klaus’ hand to comfort himself!

Being friends with Eroica was ridiculous to Klaus. Okay, more like frenemies. Klaus was not about to fuck the idiot. They were _barely_ friends!

As they entered the main hall, the pair were greeted by the host, Alexander Ackermann, whom was dressed in a vampire costume. “WELCOME! Please, come help yourself to the drinks and snacks!” Klaus did his best to ignore the man’s gratingly cheery disposition.

Dorian smiled like a dumbass at the host, shaking Ackermann’s hand and cooing over the man’s flashy outfit. Once Dorian was done being friendly, he went into his working mindset. “Please excuse me, but I need to use the loo. Which way do I go?”

Ackermann smiled. “That way----” Ackermann pointed in the direction of the bathroom, but Dorian sprinted off before he could specify. “Uh… down the hall, fifth door on the left…” he told Klaus. “Your friend is a bit flighty, isn’t he? He’s quite nice, but very odd.”

Klaus scoffed, heading for the drinks table. “Tell me about it.”

~~~

Dorian was quick to find and snatch the jade statuette, stuffing it in the bag he brought. It was a simple but lovely Chinese-style dragon. On the way out of the bedroom, he found someone coming down the hall. “Ohh! Excuse me, but could you show me which door is the washroom?” Dorian asked.

“Uh, sure. It’s the one that’s the door on the end. On the left. I’m Adrian. Adrian Becker. Who are you?” the man replied. “I’m Dorian,” the thief replied. “Ah, I saw you come in with a guy in leather,” Adrian looked at Dorian’s bag. “That’s a nice pack you have. Where’d you get it?”

Dorian giggled. “Oh it’s my friend’s!” Adrian gave him a quizzical look. “The Terminator?” he asked. “Oh, no! It’s someone else’s. A friend of ours left it at my flat, so I decided to bring it to him. The man has a busy work schedule, so the three of us decided to spend some time together at this party, since today is one of his few days off.”

Adrian nodded. “Your friend sounds like a bit of a workaholic!” he laughed. “They both are, somewhat,” Dorian grinned.

~~~

Klaus frowned at the sound of Dorian laughing. ‘Is he flirting? _On the job_?! IDIOT!’ he seethed. Klaus found Dorian chatting in the hallway with some pretty boy. Not a boy, for once. A grown man, black hair and green eyes. Sharp features of a proud German man. ‘Wait. That’s… no. Too convenient. Dorian always talks about my raven hair and emerald eyes. What if that man is an enemy agent?!’

“There he is!” Dorian grinned, as he noticed Klaus. “Adrian, this is Klaus. Klaus, this is Adrian. Go ahead and talk, I need to use the loo. I’ve been waiting to.” Klaus glared at Dorian. “Why didn’t you do that before we left?” Klaus groaned. Dorian laughed, going down to the bathroom door, “I did!” he replied, before closing the door. He reopened it to pass Klaus the pack. “Can you hold onto this for a minute? Thanks!” The door shut again.

Klaus turned to study Adrian. ‘Yep. Definitely an enemy agent. He looks like that stupid fluffy sketch the detective made of me.’ “So… You two been together for long?” Adrian asked. “We haven’t. We are good friends,” Klaus retorted.

“Oh. I would have thought…. Well, one should never judge by appearances alone! My bad. Although… I hope you realize what you’re missing,” Adrian stated. Dorian came back. “Hey, Adrian. You want to go grab a drink with us?”

“Sure!” Adrian smiled. “We’ll meet you in a moment,” Klaus told him. “Oh, okay!” Adrian walked off. When he was gone, Klaus stared Dorian down. “You dumbfuck! I can see how you look at him! I know what you’re thinking! Can you not flirt on the job?! For five fucking minutes?!” Klaus hissed in a low voice.

Dorian frowned. “Klaus…” he tried. “I’d rather you save your conquesting for after you do your job!” Klaus snapped lowly. “I did my job! So piss off!” Dorian hissed back. “Good for you. Have you seen A--- ‘Albert’ yet?”

“Not yet, but he’ll show soon. He should be around here somewhere,” Dorian sighed. “He’d better. Otherwise, I’ll---” Klaus started. “You’ll send him to Alaska?” Dorian finished, exasperatedly.

“Just… don’t flirt anymore! I’d prefer you didn’t whore yourself in my presence!” Klaus snarled. Dorian got quiet.

~~~

Slowly, as the night continued, Dorian got hammered. Klaus was being a dick, as per usual. But it hurt more this time. So Dorian flirted more. When A finally appeared, Dorian was relieved. “Albert! There you are! Here’s your bag!” Dorian said, handing A the bag. “Thank you, Dorian.”

Klaus was at this point, buzzed--- perhaps a little more than that, even though he could hold his liquor quite well. He was done. He went off to talk to A. When he left, Adrian turned to Dorian. “So what is your relationship? He told me you don’t have anything, besides being good friends.”

“I… I love him. But so far he’s all but outright rejected me,” Dorian sighed. “Look… I can see that you two are going through a rough patch in your… _friendship_. I could take you home,” Adrian offered. “I’d like that.”

~~~

“…. The pervert needs to stop flirting with everyone!” Klaus was complaining to Mr.A. “Yes, Sir. I know that it’s very… messed up for him to flirt when he says he loves you. It also gets in the way of getting the job done,” A agreed. Klaus nodded in approval. ‘At least someone’s logical.’

A suddenly grimaced. “Uhh… Sir, I think they’re leaving together!” he pointed out. Klaus emitted what sounded like a frustrated “FUCK!” under his breath, as he charged after the pair. “I can take care of things from here, Sir! G-Good luck, Sir! Have a nice night!” A called after him.

Klaus just barely processed A’s words of encouragement. All he saw was red. “HEY! DIDN’T YOUR MOTHER TEACH YOU NOT TO GET INTO STRANGERS’ CARS?!” Klaus barked. Dorian and Adrian stopped. Klaus marched up to them. “I don’t know what it is, but there is something terribly _off_ about you!” Klaus accused, pointing a finger at Adrian.

Adrian grinned. “Jealous much? You’re the one who said you two were just friends. Which is it, Klaus?” he taunted. Klaus bristled. “You stupid fucker! I should break your jaw!” Klaus growled. “KLAUS!” Dorian protested. “We’re leaving, you stupid whore,” Klaus hissed, grabbing Dorian by the arm. Dorian smacked his shoulder. “_How dare you_!”

Adrian grabbed Klaus’ arm. “Hold on! That’s no way to treat a friend!! Dorian, you don’t have to leave with him!” Klaus glared at him. “He doesn’t even know you!” Klaus snarled. “He will by the end of the night, if he chooses to,” Adrian remarked. Klaus wrenched himself out of Adrian’s grip. Klaus smashed his fist into Adrian’s smug face, before kicking the bastard in the crotch.

Adrian fell down, groaning. “HE MIGHT BE A STUPID WHORE, BUT HE’S _MY_ STUPID WHORE, GOTT VERDAMMT!” Klaus bellowed; “SO _FUCK OFF_!”

~~~

On the ride back to Dorian’s flat, neither man spoke.

~~~

Klaus slammed the door behind himself as he shoved an unsteady Dorian into the apartment entrance. Dorian turned to face him. “YOU BASTARD!” he wailed, shakily shoving Klaus. “I’m sorry, did I stop you from fucking a random stranger? My bad! You can whore yourself on your own time, not NATO’s!” Klaus snapped in response. “Well you weren’t exactly offering yourself!” Dorian accused.

“So anyone will do?!” Klaus sneered. “NO! I would prefer you but you aren’t about to offer yourself!!” Dorian growled, attempting to shove Klaus again. Klaus shoved back. Dorian landed on his ass. “Asshole!” Dorian hissed, kicking Klaus in the shin.

With a hiss of pain, Klaus kicked back. “You claim your adoration all the time, but you do not mean it! I am only putting up with you because NATO says I have to! Instead of helping me, you try to whore yourself and get yourself drunk! You idiot! That man could have been an enemy agent! And you wanted to go home with him to get back at me, like a child!”

“Don’t you dare call me useless, you son-of-a-bitch! I’ve saved your life time and time again! I’ve retrieved important documents without being hired!! I’ve risked my own well-being over and over again!! And this is how you repay me?! The least you could do is stop treating me like a lesser being and stop calling me a faggot for two seconds!!”

“The last time you were hired over the table, I was almost arrested and so were you! And you even had the nerve to claim to love me in a fucking courtroom!! It’s all an act!! It’s all just a ploy for the next thrill, another quick fuck!” Dorian was back on his feet, and tears were now beginning to stream down his face.

“I can’t believe you! If I wanted a quick fuck, I’d already slept with you five times over! It’s really hard to love you sometimes! You’re such an asshole!!” Dorian choked. “Then why not stop?!!” Klaus demanded.

“Because I just can’t! If I could, I would! I’d be out of your life forever! Poof, gone! But I would never help you again. What reason would I have to aid you?! ‘Major, Eroica refuses to work with you. What’d you do this time?’ ‘He’s says he’s fallen out of love with me, so he has no reason to work for NATO anymore!’ You think it’d be great, don’t you? You’d soon regret it though!”

Klaus scoffed. “I wouldn’t! I’d be pleased! You would be, too! You could go back to sleeping with whomever, whenever, and however you damn well please! You’re such a hedonistic slut! Anyone of legal age is fair game for you!”

Dorian bristled and slapped Klaus across the face, hard. “GET OUT, YOU… YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITICAL BASTARD!! DON’T YOU _DARE_ CALL ME A SLUT! NOT UNTIL YOU ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR OWN BEHAVIOR! Laurence is right about you being ‘the Emperor of Hamburg Nights’, isn’t he?!! You certainly had no qualms about ogling that dancer or, _God forbid_, shagging that KGB whore!”

Klaus shoved Dorian and stood firm, not about to leave. “YOU IDIOT! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I DIDN’T SLEEP WITH HER! I HAD TO SMACK HER ASS TO GET INFORMATION FROM HER, THAT’S ALL! BESIDES, SHE WAS FUCKING UGLY! ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND?! AND I AM A GROWN MAN, I CAN DAMN WELL ADMIRE A DANCER IF I WANT TO! IF I LIKE BREASTS, SO WHAT?! Again, that idiot Laurence is wrong!! I can’t believe you still think that--!!”

“You are a hypocrite, still! I know you like shagging women and your good little German boy!” Dorian shot back. “WHOMEVER STARTED THE RUMOR IS GETTING FIRED!” Klaus yelled. “If I could stop loving you, I would. Do you have any idea what it’s like to do everything you can to please someone you love, only for them to treat you like you’re worthless?” Dorian asked in a near-whisper.

“I have to deal with that with my father all the time!” Klaus hissed. “At least you know what to do!! I don’t know what the problem is. Is it my hair? Is it my clothes? Is it my thieving? I certainly have no qualms about you, despite the fact that you’re an absolute _dick_! If I could stop loving you, you could finally go and be free! Go marry some whore and have a child to please your father! You might as well try it, even though it’ll fucking kill me!! I…” the dam finally broke, and Dorian started to cry.

“JUST GO! LEAVE! IF YHOU HATE ME SO MUCH, THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?! IS IT FUN FOR YOU TO MAKE ME SUFFER, YOU SICK BASTARD?! I---” Dorian suddenly gagged. “Oh. Oh God!” he ran down the hall to the bathroom.

Reluctantly, Klaus followed. He found Dorian doubled over the toilet, clutching his abdomen. With an irritated growl, Klaus grabbed a mass of Dorian’s blond mop and pulled it aside. He held on tightly, enough to bring Dorian some pain.

Dorian eventually stopped vomiting and shakily stood back up. “Are you done?” Klaus asked. “I guess,” Dorian whispered. “Then go brush your teeth, you drunken heathen,” Klaus commanded, redirecting Dorian to the sink.

As Dorian brushed his teeth, he asked Klaus, “Why are yhou even still here?” Klaus shrugged. “You’re my responsibility, but nothing more,” Klaus replied. Dorian snorted derisively. “Bullshit. If that were the case, yhou wouldn’t have held my hair back.”

“Don’t push it. You’re my friend, but that’s _all _you are_,_” Klaus hissed. Dorian spat into the sink, rinsed the toothbrush, and put it away before turning to Klaus with a frown. “Klaus… Please. Please stop hurting me. I can’t take it anymore,” Dorian whimpered, tears flowing yet again. ‘Wimp. What the fuck is with him? And what is with me?’

“And?” Klaus scoffed. “I can’t take it anymore because… How long will it take yhou to realize that I love yhou… simply because I love yhou?” Dorian quivered. “Explain yourself. Why should I listen when you go off flirting with random strangers?” Klaus inquired. ‘What romantic bullshit do you have for me now?’

“I just… I don’t have any reason to love yhou, if you want the truth. I mean, yes, yhou’ve saved my life many times, but I’ve done the same for yhou and you hate me. So what difference does it make? I love yhou… without reason. I’ve never loved anyone like I do yhou. I don’t think I’ve ever truly been in love before, because I’ve never felt anything like I do for yhou… for anyone before.”

It was then that Klaus finally realized what Dorian meant. Dorian, in his drunken state, had admitted his true reason for following Klaus for so long: _unconditional love_. True, real, unconditional love that went beyond Klaus’ treatment of the thief. ‘_Mein Gott_, I really am an asshole.’

Maybe it was the alcohol, but suddenly, Klaus saw Dorian’s true beauty, which he’d been trying to ignore for so long. Of course, Dorian’s tears were not a part of that image. The crying was disgusting… and yet.... _And yet_. Before he could stop himself, Klaus pressed his mouth to Dorian’s. Dorian suddenly shoved him off and started to cry harder. “Why would yhou do that?! Why do yhou want to hurt me more?!” Dorian sobbed.

“Idiot! What are you talking about?” Klaus growled. “Yhou--- I--- Yhou kiss me after berating me, then you insult me more! What’s wrong with yhou?” Dorian whimpered. “You _don’t_ want me to kiss you? _Fuck it_, I’m leaving!” Klaus began to walk out, but Dorian grabbed him by the arm. “Wait! I’m sorry, plhease don’t go!”

Klaus growled, turning around to shove Dorian against the bathroom wall. He kissed Dorian’s mouth again, this time plundering it with his tongue. Tears continued to stream down Dorian’s beautiful face, rolling off his chin and onto his partially-bared chest. Klaus ran his hands over Dorian’s chest, simply to feel and touch.

Dorian shivered in fear, under Klaus’ touch. Klaus ignored it and pulled open Dorian’s shirt, gripping the warm flesh beneath. The thief emitted a muffled groan, arching his back as Klaus ran his fingers over Dorian’s pink nipples, squeezing and pinching. Klaus grunted as Dorian, still shaking and crying, had the nerve to fondle his arse. He let it slide, however, because he, himself, was pushing too many boundaries. Klaus slid Dorian’s shirt down the thief’s shoulders, moving his mouth to kiss and nip the exposed flesh. Dorian moaned.

Dorian yelped as Klaus bit down hard. ‘You are mine, you whorish bastard. No-one else will ever touch you again!’ Klaus decided, before biting Dorian’s neck as well. He grabbed Dorian’s wrist and dragged him into the hall. “Which door?” Klaus rumbled. Dorian didn’t say anything, he just pointed a shaky finger to the bedroom door. When Klaus entered the bedroom, Dorian stopped. Klaus snarled and picked him up bridal-style, kicking the door shut behind them. Dorian managed to lock the door on the way, somehow.

Within moments, Dorian was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed. Klaus yanked off Dorian’s boots and tossed them aside. The shoes were followed by socks and pants. Klaus threw his own shoes and socks off. Dorian yelped as Klaus threw himself onto the thief. Klaus pressed his mouth to Dorian’s throat, biting and nipping. His hands traveled down to untie and pull off Dorian’s shirt. Dorian groaned as Klaus slid down to nip and lick his nipples. Dorian cried out as Klaus started sucking.

One hand went to the opposite side, squeezing the soft but muscular breast, to the point that it caused slight pain. Dorian yelped as Klaus pinched one nipple while he bit the other. Hard. “Fhucking sadist!” Dorian slurred irately, lightly smacking the other man on the head. Klaus ignored him.

Klaus moved a hand down to unzip his leathers. He stopped his "affections", and pulled off the jacket, following with the shirt and his shoulder holster. Dorian stared in awe at Klaus' marred flesh. There were multiple scars on Klaus' chest, but Dorian found them as beautiful as the rest of Klaus' complexion. The thief made it known. "Oh Klaus, yhou're sho beautiful," he sighed happily. Klaus blushed. After Klaus set his jacket aside, Dorian stared at him contemplatively.

“Wait… put it back on. Yhou look _so_ fhucking _hot_ ‘n it,” Dorian murmured. Klaus rolled his eyes and put the jacket back on. “Mmm… oh yessss…” Dorian purred. “The punch is starting to _really_ set in, isn’t?” Klaus sighed in exasperation. “Mhm-mhm,” Dorian muttered.

Klaus rolled his eyes. Dorian decided to sit up. He reached out his hands, without hesitation, and slid them across Klaus’ furred pecs. Dorian emitted a stupid drunken giggle of delight. Klaus gave Dorian a disgruntled look, which the younger man gleefully ignored.

Dorian raked his nails over Klaus’ dark nipples, making the older man blush like a schoolboy. Dorian was getting increasingly bold, as he pressed his mouth to Klaus’ throat to lick and suck. “Mmm… yhou taste soooo goooood…” Dorian moaned, sliding his hands down Klaus’ flat stomach. “And yhou ffffeeel gooood tooooo…”

Dorian crouched down on his knees to lick Klaus’ chest. Dorian took a nipple in his mouth, causing his stubborn love to shudder. Dorian moved a hand to tweak the other one, finally making Klaus groan.

“Now ‘f yhou w’nt to, yhou can take it off,” Dorian stated. Klaus threw off his jacket, tossing it onto the floor. Dorian forcefully unzipped Klaus’ pants, causing the older man to shove him off. “Let me do it,” Klaus hissed. “Fine,” Dorian sighed. Klaus unzipped his pants and started to pull them down. He was stopped by Dorian shoving him onto his back. “It’s big, it’s mauve! Yhesh please!” Dorian exclaimed, with extreme enthusiasm.

Dorian took Klaus’ cock into his mouth (albeit rather sloppily), taking in the older man’s taste. Klaus groaned, grabbing a fistful of Dorian’s hair. Aggressively, Klaus guided Dorian’s motions, causing the thief to wince. Klaus forced Dorian to lay on _his_ back, so that Klaus was in complete control. Dorian mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like an extremely muddled “Sadist”. Klaus thrusted lightly into Dorian’s mouth, making Dorian squirm. Before he came into Dorian’s mouth, Klaus decided to be merciful, so he pulled out. Dorian yelped as fluid splattered against his face. “Yhou whanker,” Dorian growled. Klaus just grinned at him. “I am in control.”

‘For _now_,’ Dorian contemplated. Klaus climbed off of Dorian to grab the shoulder holster. Dorian tensed. “What’re yhou doing?!” he gasped in alarm. Klaus ignored Dorian’s protests and emptied out the gun, carefully setting aside the ammo. He then slid the safety on, before climbing across Dorian to rummage through the bedside table. Klaus sneered as he produced condoms and a bottle of lube from the drawer; “You whore,” he grinned. Dorian glared at him. “It’sss for yhou…. Yhou dhick-head!” Dorian slurred angrily. “Oh really?” Klaus smirked. “Rrreally! Smell it!”

Klaus shook his head in amusement as he tore open one of the packets. The light scent of strawberries hit him. “Wait. Is that…?” Klaus wondered. “Strawwberries, geniusss!” Dorian groaned. “This… this is the only fun I will have tonight, I can tell,” Klaus snorted. “How so?” Dorian asked, right before Klaus snapped the condom on the barrel of his beloved magnum. “Yhou whouldn’t,” Dorian glared. “Oh, I would,” Klaus assured, setting the gun down and slicking his fingers.

Klaus forced Dorian’s legs apart. “Don’t yhou dare, yhou fhucking--- EEP!” Klaus pressed a finger into Dorian’s arse, causing the thief to shudder. As Klaus continued to fuck the thief with his fingers, Dorian got more and more tense. It didn’t take long for Dorian to start swearing at him. Again. “Dick-head! Sadist! OOOOH YHOOOOU BLOODY-FHUCKING WANKER! UUUGH!” Klaus turned him over and smacked his arse. Dorian yipped, kicking his foot out at Klaus. Klaus grabbed the foot and gave a warning squeeze. He picked up the magnum, spreading Dorian’s arse cheeks with his free hand, just enough to slide the gun in.

Dorian cried out at the intrusion, tightly gripping the bedcovers. “OH FHUCK!” Dorian exclaimed. Klaus chuckled, sharply but lightly thrusting the weapon in and out of Dorian’s tight arse. Dorian moaned and gasped. Soon enough, Dorian was fucking himself on the gun, causing Klaus to get turned on again. So Klaus decided to pull out the gun, stripping it off the condom. He set the gun and the lube on the bedside table and tossed the condom into the trash. When he faced Dorian again, Klaus saw the thief trying to turn over. “Please, Klaus! Make lhove to mhe,” Dorian whimpered. Klaus climbed onto Dorian, turning around so his cock was mere inches from Dorian. “_Suck_,” Klaus commanded. “Again?” Dorian groaned.

“Do it or I will not do it for you,” Klaus ordered. “Fine,” Dorian sighed, taking Klaus’ cock back into his mouth. Klaus emitted a low groan of pleasure, thrusting lightly into Dorian’s mouth. Dorian suckled and licked skillfully. “Ngh, you are so good with your mouth. You have a _lot_ of _practice_, don’t you?” Klaus murmured, stretching out to tease Dorian’s erection with his tongue. Dorian emitted a shuddering gasp, wrapping his arms Klaus’ hips for something to keep himself stable with. Klaus suddenly let out a frustrated sigh. “We should switch positions. You’re more _flexible_ than I am,” Klaus suggested with an innuendous tone.

Positions switched, Dorian continued his affections. Klaus sighed in pleasure. “_Yes_, you are very flexible!” Klaus commented, as Dorian squeezed his throat muscles around Klaus’ hardness, eliciting a low groan from the older man. Meanwhile, Klaus took Dorian into his mouth, one hand squeezing the thief’s balls. “Mmmmhf! Unffff...” Dorian emitted, muffled. Klaus gripped Dorian’s arse cheeks tightly, squeezing and massaging the soft globes.

Dorian gasped softly, abruptly stopping him motions, Klaus’ cock still in his mouth. The older man suddenly smacked Dorian’s arse, causing the thief to yelp. “Keep going!” Klaus commanded. Dorian growled irately and attempted to sit on Klaus’ face. The next slap caused Dorian groan. He tried to sit down again, and Klaus smacked his arse again. Klaus felt something hit his stomach and looked past Dorian to see the thief’s pre-ejaculate drip onto his stomach.

“You like that don’t you, you whore?” Klaus growled. Dorian hissed and smacked Klaus’ cock in retaliation. “Only for yhou, yhou bahstard!” Dorian retorted. “I will hold you to that,” Klaus promised. “Move off,” he commanded. Dorian obeyed reluctantly. Klaus slid off the bed to stand. “Where are yhou going?” Dorian demanded. “Nowhere. I was going to reward you for being good with your mouth, but you started calling me names again, and you also decided to get pushy. You will lay down in front of me and take your punishment like a good thief.”

“Nnnno,” Dorian protested, sitting up. Klaus shoved him back onto his stomach. Dorian yelped as Klaus smacked his arse for the umpteenth time. Klaus smacked his arse again. And again. And--- Dorian kicked Klaus in the stomach. Klaus fell on top of Dorian, gasping for breath. “I’m sssorry Klaus, but I’m nhot a masochist!” Dorian whimpered. Klaus snarled, but instead of continuing his vicious assault on Dorian’s arse, he instead grinded against Dorian’s tempting arse.

Dorian sighed and grinded back. Klaus groaned. “Fine. Sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed,” he commanded. Reluctantly, Dorian obeyed. Klaus got down on his knees in front of Dorian, forcing the thief’s legs apart. Klaus pressed kisses up Dorian’s leg, stroking the soft skin along the way. Dorian stared intently, excited to have Klaus _finally_ being gentle. Klaus pressed his mouth to Dorian’s inner thigh, sucking on the soft skin to mark the thief.

“If… anyone else touches you, they will know that you belong to me, by the end of this night,” Klaus promised. He bit down on Dorian’s soft flesh. “AH! Klaus… Maybe I don’t want anyone else touching mheeeee…!”

Klaus chuckled darkly. This was fun. He moved to lick Dorian’s silky balls, causing Dorian to whimper. “Yessssssss… Yessss...! Klaus….!” Dorian moaned. Klaus started sucking on one side, causing Dorian to wince. Klaus moved to lick Dorian’s cock, taking it in his mouth. Dorian whimpered some more. Klaus sucked, while he moved a hand down to squeeze Dorian’s balls. The thief whined, “K-Klaus, wait! Don’t--- Ohhh yesssss!” he shuddered, already readying to come in Klaus’ mouth. With a shiver, he… definitely did not come in Klaus’ mouth. Instead…

Klaus felt something not-so sticky slide down his throat. ‘Mein Gott. _You fucking _drunk_ idiot_.’ He thought, sighing internally. “Noooo! I’m sho ssshorry!!” Dorian cried out. It was pretty gross, but if Dorian was as careful as he claimed to be, then Klaus had nothing to worry about. All Klaus could taste was yeasty beer. But the punch had probably had vodka, not beer. Maybe. Klaus had been too busy being angry at the time to really take in the flavors of the punch.

Dorian’s eyes started to water. “Don’t you dare start crying again!” Klaus commanded; “Come on, you’re going to sit your arse down while I wash my mouth out.” With that, Klaus dragged Dorian off to the bathroom.

~

When they entered the bathroom, Klaus guided Dorian to the toilet, which he made the drunken thief lift the lid of. “Sit down, shut up, and finish up!” Klaus commanded. Dorian nodded and obeyed, still trying to hold back tears. Klaus emitted a frustrated noise and patted Dorian on the head. Soon, Klaus had brushed his teeth and rinsed out his mouth. Dorian still sat on the toilet, afraid to stand up because of his currently impaired balance. “Are you done yet? And don’t give me a shitty vague answer! Give me a yes or no.”

Dorian nodded. “Yes, I’m good,” he confirmed quietly. Klaus helped Dorian up, wiped him off with a wet towel, and guided the thief to the sink to wash up. Even while unsteady, Dorian managed to scrub his hands clean.

~

When they returned to the bedroom, Dorian was quiet. Klaus rolled his eyes (again) and guided Dorian to lay back down. “Yhou’re not going to leave, are yhou?” Dorian whimpered. Klaus growled in irritation. “Of course not, you idiot!” he snapped. Dorian’s eyes widened. “Really?!” the thief gasped. “Really,” Klaus grunted, sitting down on the floor again. Dorian gasped. “Yhou’re still going to do it even though I----?!” Klaus interrupted him with a curt, “Don’t come in my mouth!” both men blushed.

“I can’t promise I won’t. Yhour’re so good with yhour mhouth…!” Dorian giggled. Klaus dragged the thief down to the edge of the bed again, with Dorian spreading his legs for him. Dorian smiled like an idiot as Klaus took the thief into his mouth again. Dorian observed, making no sound but the occasional approving moan or groan. He stroked Klaus lush, dark hair, savoring the sensation of having Klaus’ strong throat squeeze his cock. Dorian was surprised when Klaus slid off. He wanted to say something, but then Klaus licked the tip of Dorian’s cock. Dorian shuddered.

Klaus left a shiny trail of saliva from the tip to the base, slicking with his strong tongue. Then he started nibbling. It wasn’t anything skilled, but it had Dorian nearing ecstasy. Klaus nibbled on the vein that stretched beneath Dorian’s pink tip. Dorian whined. The older man then sucked on the pinkness again, causing Dorian buck his hips. “Yesssss, yessss…!” Dorian cried out, thrusting into Klaus’ mouth. Klaus gripped the thief’s hips, holding him still as Klaus slid his mouth up and down Dorian’s shaft.

The thief groaned low in his throat, shuddering. “No, don’t---” Klaus muttered, right before Dorian arched his back and cried out, coming in Klaus’ mouth. “S-Sorry!” Dorian giggled. Klaus swallowed the mess, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dorian climbed back up, shakily, to the middle of the bed, staring at Klaus with a look of invitation. “Come here yhou beautiful man, I will reward _yhou_!” Dorian grinned, spreading his buttocks to get the point across.

Klaus stared at the thief for a moment, before deciding to grab the lube and the second condom off the bedside table. He squeezed more lube into his hand, slicking his cock. Dorian watched Klaus with half-closed eyes, giving his best sexy gaze. Klaus ignored the look and moved his hand to Dorian’s arse. Dorian helpfully spread his buttocks, allowing Klaus easy access. Dorian gasped at Klaus’ touch, closing his eyes. “Shooooo good…!” Dorian slurred happily, thrusting his arse towards Klaus’ gun-calloused fingers. “No-one’s done thish to me in forever… Because my first time was not fun…” Klaus gave Dorian a quizzical look. “Why the fuck not?” Klaus grunted, wiping his fingers on a tissue, which he promptly chucked into the trashcan by the bed.

“Well… I gave my virginity for a painting. I wasn’t even planning on it, it just happened. He said that if I visited him, I would receive the painting for my birthday. But… he sent me a forgery. I had to steal it… and I failed. So I bought it at an auction later in life.” Klaus narrowed his eyes at Dorian. “You didn’t enjoy it because you didn’t get your painting? You just proved that you are a whore. You prostituted yourself for a painting! I know I’ve said you’d do that, but you actually did it! Why am I still here with you?!”

Dorian whimpered, his lip quivering. ‘Don’t you dare start crying again, wimp!’ Klaus commanded mentally (not that Dorian could hear him). “I DIDN’T KNOW ANY BETTER! I WAS THIRTEEN! I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED YHOU TO AT LEAST UNDERSTAND! JUST LEAVE, YHOU BASTARD!” he snapped. Klaus started to get up, to get his clothes back on, but then he stopped when he realized what Dorian had said. “_Th-hirteen_? _Thirteen_?! You were thirteen! That’s even worse! How old was---?” Klaus gaped. “Forty-two, yhou asshole!” Dorian cried. A look of horror crossed Klaus’ face. “I… Forty-two. He… I’m sorry, I didn’t---”

Dorian bristled. “_Of course_ yhou didn’t know! Yhou just _assumed_ the worst of me, like yhou always do!” Dorian now stood up, glaring at Klaus. “YHOU SHON OF A BITCH, I’VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YHOUR---!” Klaus pushed him back onto the bed, climbing on top of the thief. “GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE! GO FUCK SOME STUPID WOMAN!” Dorian growled. “_No_! I came in here to fuck you, and I will damn well do it!”

Dorian yelped as Klaus shoved him further into the mattress, holding him down with one hand to grab the condom packet still sitting on the bed. Dorian squirmed and cursed, but Klaus ignored him. Klaus was soon pressing himself against Dorian’s arse. “No. Don’t yhou da--- OH!” Dorian protested, as Klaus pushed his cock into Dorian’s tightness. “F-Fuck. You’re so tight,” Klaus gasped.

“I’ve been saving it all just for yhou, Klaus!” Dorian sneered. “Am I still a whore? Am I?!” he seethed. Klaus huffed, thrusting roughly into Dorian’s tight heat. Dorian reached a hand between them to squeeze Klaus’ left pec. Klaus hissed. “No, I suppose not. It is not a nice thing to say, regardless of whether or not it’s true.” “It isn’t, yhou arse!” Dorian growled, pinching a brown nipple. “Ack, _Gott_!” Klaus exclaimed. Dorian used the distraction to attempt to switch their positions. “What are you doing?” Klaus grunted, between growls and moans. “Let me ride yhou!” Dorian demanded.

“I am---AH FUCK!” Klaus tried to assert dominance, but Dorian was determined, as moved his other hand to maul Klaus’ other pec. Klaus snarled and switched their positions, setting Dorian against the tops of the older man’s thighs. Dorian lifted his arse, then slammed down. Klaus growled with lust, thrusting his hips up. He had a tight grip on Dorian’s, fingers digging into soft flesh. The thief gripped Klaus’ chest again, squeezing his pecs and fingering his nipples.

Klaus gasped as Dorian bent over to mouth his neck, sucking on Klaus’ pulse-point. Dorian’s moans vibrated against Klaus’ throat, adding to the sensation. “Unf, yhou’re so big! But, ah, not too big! Made just for me!” Dorian purred between moaning and panting. “Bold of you to assume--- Ah! I, nhn…” Klaus trailed off, too caught up in Dorian riding him as expertly as the thief had always threatened to. Klaus was quickly losing control of the situation. He wanted to take it back. So Klaus moved an arm to pull the thief down to him. He pressed his mouth to Dorian’s, sliding his tongue in.

Dorian was taken off guard, resulting in Klaus changing the pace. The thief cried out as Klaus slammed into his arse. “K-Klaus!” the older man grinned in devious pleasure. He forced Dorian to bend so he could put his mouth to the thief’s chest. Dorian gasped at the sensation of Klaus’ warm lips on a sensitive nub, sucking and licking. Klaus’ hand went to Dorian’s cock, viciously squeezing and massaging it. “Hgnnnnnn… K-Klaus! Y-Yesh!! Ooohhhh…”

Klaus felt himself grow closer to ecstasy. Dorian’s moans were annoying, but sweet, of genuine pleasure. The thief’s moans spurred Klaus on. He felt the sudden urge to claim Dorian. Klaus had promised Dorian that the thief would be marked as his. “How clean are you?” Klaus inquired. “Ooohhhh… yhou should know that I’m verrrrry clean. Why do yhou ask?” Dorian drawled. “Just checking.” With that, Klaus shoved Dorian on his back, throwing off the condom.

“What are yhou--- OH!” Klaus shoved his cock back in, now bared. Flesh to flesh, Klaus couldn’t handle it. Neither could Dorian. “I’m going to---!” Dorian whimpered, shortly before coming, white heat splattering against Klaus’ stomach. Klaus roared his completion, Dorian’s tight arse milking his orgasm out of him.

Dorian yelped as Klaus collapsed on top of him. “Sorry,” Klaus grunted. He rolled over onto his back. Dorian snuggle up to him. “Mmhh… Klaus,” Dorian purred tiredly. “Dorian. No-one must ever no. This did not happen, as far as everyone else knows,” Klaus warned. “I know. But… do yhou acknowledge it?” Dorian murmured. “Of course I do. We fucked. That is all. But we are not mere friends now. You ruined it, you horny animal,” Klaus assured. Dorian giggled softly, before emitting a quiet yawn.

“Go to sleep,” Klaus muttered. He was quiet for a moment afterwards, but then… “Dorian, I’m sorry I hurt you. You aren’t a whore or even promiscuous,” Klaus sighed. “Glad yhou finally understand that,” Dorian snorted. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Klaus. I love yhou…” Dorian murmured, dozing off. Silence filled the room. Klaus, thinking Dorian was asleep, he replied: “Fuck it… I think I love you too.” Dorian heard it, just as he drifted off. A tear of happiness ran down Dorian’s face.


	5. He's A Woman, She's A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G is very much in love with Z, especially since he rescued her many missions ago. Yes, her. G has finally come to terms with his true identity: a woman. They are together, but there’s also James. He’s part of their relationship. In a positive way.

** He’s A Woman, She’s A Man **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Pairing:  ** G/Z/James

** Summary:  ** G is very much in love with Z, especially since he rescued her many missions ago. Yes, her. G has finally come to terms with his true identity: a woman. They are together, but there’s also James. He’s part of their relationship. In a positive way.

** Warnings/Tags/Kinks:  ** Threesome, explicit sex, explicit dialogue, trans character, past cheating, unhealthy to healthy relationships, kissing, crossdressing (past?), sixty-nine, hand jobs, bondage, light S&M

** Song Inspiration(s): “ ** He’s a Woman, She’s a Man” - Scorpions, “Rebel, Rebel” – David Bowie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Originally, this was going to be the last story, in the original order I had for things. Oh well. Also, it was going to just be like, Z and G, then another about Z or G and James, but then I couldn’t decide, but then I saw a missed opportunity, so I gave up. Now we have a threesome. It’s supposed to be positive. Also, some people think that James deserves some love so, here. This is just quick PWP with dialogue-heavy paragraphs for backstory. That is all. And, uh, oh yeah, if you’re actually Trans or are suffering from the emotional struggle that is gender dysphoria, I don’t mean to offend you with this. I hope this isn’t too bad. I’ve just read other stories where G is Trans (some of LadyByron’s stories, actually) and I kind of welled some inspiration from those. Enjoy?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It started as just Z and G, but then James had come into the picture. Z (Erich) and G (Inge) had gotten together, but they had a fallout after Z didn’t understand G’s… identity. They fought again, because Z had gotten drunk and slept with James, in his sadness. Inge had come to apologize, but… 

Originally, James and G had found comfort in each other after they learned that the Major and Eroica were indeed lovers. Soft moans from behind a closed door had been enough. Well, after that, they pretended it didn’t happen. Then Z rescued G and… they got together. A union in response to Erich and Inge’s mutual unrequited love for the Major. Then it became more. But after a falling out, Z had gotten drunk at a bar--- a bar where James was getting drunk, too. The accountant had figured things out. Z and James had gone home together, to Z’s flat. It had ended… badly, as G had gone to the flat to talk, and… oops. Z had tried to move on after that, but it didn’t last, as his girlfriend, whom became his fiancé, ended up cheating on him. G went to James, probably permanently. Truly, Karma at her finest, in Erich’s opinion. 

~~~~

_ G and James reluctantly went up to the front door of the Major’s flat. They had to know if the rumors were true. Before G could knock on the door, he heard a faint moan. The pair shared a look, before they sneaked around to the window of the room the sound came from.  _

_ A curtain obscured the view, so they pressed an ear to the window. “Unf… K-Klaus! S-Slow dow—OH!” James frowned. “It’s true! I knew!” James hissed lowly. “Dorian…” the major moaned.  _

_ G and James left for G’s flat, and slept together. Well, sort of. _

_ ~ _

_ “Wait, should we---- ohhhh, your hands---! Squeeze it, just like that!” James moaned, reaching a hand to return the favor. G was fast to reach climax, despite James’ whining. _

_ ~ _

_ The next day, the pair agreed that it never happened. Neither wanted that to repeat, ever. _

~~~~

_ Walking down the hall of the hotel (the team had the whole 3rd floor to themselves, thank goodness), G and Z heard a distinctive voice from the 15th room. “Ohh… K-Klaus… p-please!” “What a peculiar sound,” Z choked, blushing. “He’s probably masturbating,” G sneered. Z stared in shock at his partner’s bluntness. Before he could comment, he heard another voice from the room. “Shut up, you idiot! Someone will hear you!” the Major hissed.  _

_ “Oh mein Gott. Th-They—That--- The Major is… Sleeping with Eroica. It’s true,” Z gaped. “Yes, I know. I already figured it out, and so did James,” G scoffed. “And how did the little bug take it?” Z questioned. “Horribly. He needed my hands on him to comfort him. Wimp.” _

_ Z jolted. “Y-You… James--- Why?” he gawked. “Jealous, ‘hero’?” G teased. Z said nothing. “You are jealous, aren’t you?” G grinned. “I---” Z was stopped by G’s mouth on his. “I should reward you,” the transvestite giggled. “Come to my room. I have something to tell you.” With that, Z was led by the hand to G’s room. _

_ ~ _

_ Erich gasped at the sensation of G--- Inge’s mouth on his cock. “Unf… Inge---!” he tries. “Yes, my champion?” Inge murmurs. “I thought you, ah, wanted to tell me something?” Erich gasps between moans. _

_ Inge stopped his motions to look up at Erich. “Yes, actually… I trust you, so… I wanted you to know that I… Well, I have decided to ‘come out’, if you will, to you,” Inge stated. “As…? What, bisexual?” Erich grinned. Inge gave his thigh a light, playful whack. “No, silly. I… am a woman. I mean, I-I feel like a woman.” _

_ Erich’s eyes widened. “Oh,” he said. “I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have said that. Please forget it,” Inge frowned. “Oh! No, no. It’s fine. It’s just a surprise, that’s all. I thought you were comfortable as a man in dresses? Although, you do keep talking about ‘men’ and not ‘other men’.” _

_ Inge nodded. “So you’ve noticed,” she confirmed. Erich just nodded. “So it doesn’t bother you?” she asked. Erich shook his head. “Good,” was all Inge said, before she resumed her affections. G’s tongue flicked out to taste Erich’s cock, before she took him into her mouth. _

_ “Ahh… T-Turn around…” Erich gasped. Inge smiled, obeying. “I want to return the favor,” Erich murmured, before he took her petite cock in his mouth. G giggled. “It’s weird, isn’t it?” _

_ ~ _

_ “P-Please… I… want you to… well, I want you inside me. Does that sound good to you?” Inge requested. Erich nodded, grabbing the lube. Gently, his slid a finger into Inge’s arse. “Ahh… t-there… like that… I like that. You’re so gentle. This… I actually have never done this before. I haven’t been on the receiving end, I mean. T-Thank you.” _

_ Erich smiled at her. “You’re welcome.” _

_ ~ _

_ “Mhm… Oh! Right there!”  _

_ “Uhn… You’re really, ah, tight, Inge!”  _

_ “Of course I am! It’s virgin territory, idiot!” _

_ “Ja, ohh, you’re right! Is idiot your pet name for me?” _

_ “Quiet! Keep going! Ohhhh yesssss…!” _

~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Dammit, Erich! I told you why I’m not getting surgery! It will hurt!” _

_ “But… You’ve been shot before!” _

_ “NOT IN THE GROIN, YOU TOOL!” _

_ “Inge---” _

_ “DON’T YOU ‘INGE’ ME! FUCK OFF!” _

_ “Wait, Inge!” _

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Inge went into the bedroom, sore but sorry. She hadn’t gotten rid of her cock, but she had gotten small breast Implants. She was now about a B-32 cup. “Erich? I wanted to apologize for—OH MEIN GOTT! Y-Y-You… You…  _ YOU BASTARD!”

_ Erich looked up in horror. “I-Inge? You… You got… implants? For me? I… you didn’t need to---” _

_ Inge bristled. “I got them for me, asshole! But now you don’t get to touch them, y-you…. WHORE!” She headed for the door, eyes watering. “G!” James called after her. She turned to glare at the little accountant. “I have nothing to say to you, stingy-bug!”  _

_ James rolled his eyes, not even bothering to stop her. Erich didn’t even bother, because he was too damn drunk to stand. _

~~~~~~

_ Erich had been with Liara for six months, but he told himself she was the one. She was perfect. He was going to marry her. She was such a sweet girl, he couldn’t help it. When he proposed to her, she broke down into happy tears. _

_ Now, tonight, Erich would give Liara a necklace of pink pearls, when they had dinner at his flat. The necklace was something he’d managed to snag on sale at the jewelers’ down the street. The necklace had cost him multiple paychecks, but it was worth it. _

_ ~ _

_ “Oh Erich! It’s beautiful! But…” Erich stared at her. “But what?” he inquired. Liara looked him in the eye, frowning. “I don’t deserve it,” she whispered. “Why do you say that?” Erich wondered. “I... You told me about what you did to your girlfriend, but… I had too much to drink at the engagement party, and… I-I slept with one of my friends!! I’m sorry!!” Liara began to sob.  _

_ “You--- after I--- I… I’m sorry. Don’t cry!” Erich went to her. He held her. “Erich… Haven’t you heard the saying, ‘Once a cheater, always a cheater?’ I wouldn’t do it again, I wouldn’t! But… I don’t think… I think you should find a better girl than me. You had one.” _

_ Erich frowned. “But I love you. Why should I? Even so, two cheaters should maybe, I don’t stick together because it might cancel out?!” Liara emitted a sad laugh. “Erich… You’re so sweet. I can tell that you’re hurting, but you won’t blame me for it. But you should.” _

_ “It’s Karma at her finest, Liara.” _

_ “I love you, Erich. But I’m not sure…  _ how _I _love_ you.”_

~~~~~

“Z! Come to my office,” Major Eberbach called. Z entered. “Yes, Sir?” he quavered. “There is something bothering you. What is it?” The Major pressed. Erich sighed. “Sir, I… my fiancé broke off her engagement… because _she_ cheated on _me_.” The Major gave him a ‘WTF’ look. 

“I… that is something worth being upset over. You are welcome to take two weeks leave to grieve your prospective marriage,” The Major stated. “Starting now.”

“Thank you, Sir!”

~~

Erich laid down on his bed. He was quick to fall asleep, in his moping.

~

When Erich reawakened an hour later. He checked the clock. It was only 6:30 pm. He sighed. “Erich.” Erich jolted. He looked towards the bedroom door and saw Inge in the doorway. Erich didn’t say anything. Then James entered. “We heard what you got yourself into, you idiot.”

“Liara told me what happened. It really serves you right, you know. But… The perpetrator here suggested we just get together,” Inge stated. “You want to--- I… I can’t. I shouldn’t. You two should be together.”

James snorted. Inge laughed. “We can’t stand each other! Not exactly. You are… the glue that holds us together,” Inge tried. “You keep us from trying to kill each other,” James finished. “Still… I think there should be some… consequences for your infidelity.”

~

Erich found himself tied to the bed, undressed and vulnerable. Inge was sitting on his face, shoving her only masculine part in his mouth. Meanwhile, James was fingering Erich’s arse, undoubtedly preparing him for penetration. Inge took Erich in her mouth.

After some loosening, James stated, “Alright, you should be ready.” Inge pulled out of Erich’s mouth and let him slide out of her’s, to crawl down between his thighs. James passed her a condom. “Next time, you’ll do it without, won’t you?” James giggled.

Inge grinned knowingly. She held Erich’s ass cheeks and slid in, causing him to whimper. “Oh, shush! It’s not that bad! If I can handle your monstrous cock, you can handle mine!” Inge protested, smacking Erich’s cock. He groaned in response, straining his bound wrists.

James situated himself in Inge’s previous position, but this time facing the headboard, kneeling around Erich’s chest. Erich grunted. “I’m not that heavy!” James whined. “He probably can’t breathe with your balls blocking his throat, stupid,” Inge snarked. She smacked James’ ass. “OW!”

Erich winced, squeezing James’ petite cock with his throat muscles. Inge roughly gripped Erich’s erection, tightly thumbing the tip. James cried out, coming in Erich’s throat. “MFPH!” Erich emitted. 

Inge winced, as she came, too. Once she caught her breath, she had James climb into Erich’s lap. “What do you want me to do?” James asked. “You’re getting punished, too, James,” Inge growled. “What?!” As he had been bathed earlier, Inge shoved James down onto Erich’s cock—bare. 

Erich groaned, nearly coming in James’ tight arse. Inge forced James, by the hips, to fuck himself roughly. Soon enough, James was whimpering and nearly crying. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he wailed. Erich cried out, flooding James’ arse.

Inge grinned and (lightly) shoved James aside to take his place. Erich gasped from the over-stimulation, pulling and tugging at his bindings. Inge growled and purred, viciously riding Erich. Quickly, Erich felt his body shiver with the pulse of a second, smaller orgasm.

James helped untie Erich, as Inge wiped him down with a wet towel. Next, Inge cleaned herself off and James. She chucked the towel on the floor and shoved Erich. “Scoot over,” she ordered. Erich obeyed. James curled up next to him on one side, while Inge on the other. 

Erich started to doze off, but he was disturbed by Inge jabbing him in the arm. “Hey idiot. I love you,” she stated. “I love you, too,” Erich murmured. James coughed. “Love you, too, stingy,” Inge grumbled. “I love you, James,” Erich smiled. “Aww. Thank you. I love you too.”


	6. Animal Magnetism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Klaus was turned into a werewolf, he has been very, very horny during the full and new moons. Dorian has figured out how to tame the beast within Klaus--- for the most part.

** Animal Magnetism **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Pairing: **Human!Dorian/Werebeast!Klaus

** Summary: **Ever since Klaus was turned into a werewolf, he has been very, very horny during the full and new moons. Dorian has figured out how to tame the beast within Klaus--- for the most part.

** Warnings/Tags/Kinks: **Explicit sex, explicit dialogue, biting, human/werewolf relationship, scent kink, deep-throating, sixty-nine, blowjobs, frottage, dirty talk, rimming, size difference, nipple play, xenophilia, knotting

** Song Inspiration(s): “ **Animal Magnetism”, “Dynamite” - Scorpions, “Animal” – Def Leopard

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Does anyone remember my awful but hot “Night of The Emerald-Gazed Monster”? Oh yeah, we’re revisiting it today. One of these days, the original will be fixed up and also, the alternate version will be written, but that’s for another time. Like, way, way, waaay later. Until then, we have this. “Serotonin” is my new quality standard for my smut writing. And everything in the Kinktober collection is of varying quality. Oops. Oh well. Yeah, I know, everything’s a month late. I’m sorry. But don’t worry, I won’t abandon any works. Now, please enjoy this hot mess!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dorian was awakened from his sleep by a warm, furry hand on his cock. He grinned. He sat up slightly to look at the clock. 1:00. He’d only been asleep for an hour. No matter. The lube the Dorian had slicked himself with was no-doubt still wet, so he was fine with it.

For several months now, every full moon, Dorian had been staying the night with Klaus. Klaus had been turned into a werewolf, and that had resulted in Dorian finally capturing him. Their first time had left Dorian in pain for weeks, as were-beast Klaus had not been so careful. Their second time had been a surprise for Dorian.

The stupid chief had hired Eroica over the table for the second time, and Dorian had sneaked into Klaus’ hotel room. Unfortunately, Dorian had not counted on being sexually mauled. Klaus had torn his favorite “travel” pajamas. Dark blue silk, long sleeved but breathable.

~~

_ Dorian was roughly awakened by a warm body slamming against his. He opened his eyes to see a familiar form. “Major? What--- EEP!” large claws tore through his pajama top. Furry hands tore it apart. “Wait, no---!” Another slash cut through his pants, underwear included. _

_ Klaus’ own pajamas were torn in several places, hanging on by a single thread in some. He was panting, dripping saliva down onto Dorian’s bared chest. “Do you mind?” Dorian groaned. Klaus gave a wolf's grin, licking his lips to catch the mess. _

_ Dorian yelped as he was flipped over onto his stomach, arse up. Klaus gripped his tight buttocks, forcefully spreading them. Dorian shrieked as a warm tongue invaded his tightness. He bucked his hips forward, wriggling under Klaus’ assault. “AH! F-Fuck! K-Klaus!” _

_ With agonizing slowness and iron precision, Klaus slicked Dorian’s insides, in preparation for the immense stretching ahead. Dorian moaned and whimpered, grinding his aching cock against the rough bedsheets. _

_ Soon, Dorian was loose and wet, ready for the taking. And take him, Klaus did. Viciously, like a true wolf in heat, he fucked the thief with abandon, coaxing screams and moans from the blonde’s throat. _

_ “Fuck me, fuck me, please!” Dorian cried. Klaus hooked his arms under the thief’s thighs, pulling him to sit atop the were-beast’s massive cock. Klaus pulled him down. Dorian screamed. Klaus pounded into his arse, panting and growling in his ear. _

_ Dorian actually cried in overwhelmed pleasure. _

_ The resulting mess was something very difficult to clean. _

~~

Dorian hoped he wouldn’t cry like a maiden this time. Tonight, he had stripped before laying down, following up by slicking his arse with the best lube he had. There was no way in hell that the extra-large condoms he’d brought were going to fit Klaus’ monster cock.

Klaus, himself, had undressed at 11:00, to avoid tearing his own clothes. Now, Klaus was pressed up against Dorian, grinding his hips against the thief’s. Dorian pressed his tongue against Klaus’ lips, requesting invitation. Klaus gladly accepted it.

Dorian ran his fingers through Klaus’ chest fur, squeezing and massaging firm pecs. The werewolf growled in pleasure, moving to lick Dorian’s neck. “Mmh…” Dorian purred, “Lay on your back for me, love.”

Klaus resisted, but complied when Dorian gave the wolf’s cock a squeeze. “Are you hungry for me, love? Do you want me to suck you off? You want to fuck my throat?” Dorian murmured into Klaus’ soft tufted ear. Klaus grinned. Dorian slid down between the werewolf’s powerful thighs.

Dorian licked the dark, knotted tip, squeezing the sac below with a thief’s touch. “Who’s a good boy?” Dorian teased. Klaus grunted his displeasure at Dorian's teasing, grabbing a fistful of curls. “Ohh you naughty boy. I should punish you!” Dorian murmured, nipping the vein of Klaus’ cock.

That earned a whimper. Dorian smirked, licking the vein now. He trailed his tongue from tip to shaft, causing Klaus to jerk his hips. Dorian continued to lick the other man’s cock like it was his own personal treat. Finally, Dorian took his lover’s engorged member in his mouth.

Klaus growled and grunted in pleasure, as Dorian slid his mouth up and down the werewolf’s shaft. The werewolf placed his paw on the back of Dorian’s neck for support. Suddenly, Dorian started gagging. Klaus figured the man was stuck, so he shoved the thief with one paw, while pulling out his cock with the other. Dorian gasped for air.

Klaus rubbed Dorian’s back, giving an apologetic look. He gestured for Dorian to sit on his chest. Klaus pulled on Dorian’s hips to pull him to sit on his face. Dorian turned in Klaus’ grip to give the werewolf a full view of his arse.

The werewolf tightly gripped Dorian’s buttocks and spread them, readying to lick--- he stopped to sniff. “I slicked myself up for you, sweetie,” Dorian told him. Klaus inhaled Dorian’s scent, and he flicked out his tongue to taste. “It’s strawberry-flavoured. Do you like it?” Dorian asked.

Klaus responded by tugging on Dorian’s hips. He pulled Dorian up further to take him in his mouth. “Oohh…” Dorian purred. Klaus took the thief’s pink cock all the way in, squeezing it with his throat. Dorian flicked out his tongue to lick Klaus’ cock.

Dorian jumped a little when he felt a light smack on his arse. He looked to see Klaus shaking his head. “Oh! I’m not going to do that again, love. I know you wouldn’t want to have to pull me off again.” He sucked on the dark tip of Klaus’ cock, swirling his tongue.

The werewolf growled lowly, pulling Dorian back onto his face. Dorian cried out as Klaus licked and sucked his tightness. “W-Wait! K-Klaus! If you keep licking, you’ll lick away all the lube!” the thief whimpered. Klaus stopped. He placed Dorian in his lap instead.

Dorian wriggled around to face him. “Are you going to fuck me, Klaus?” Dorian murmured. The Werewolf lifted him onto his cock. “Ooh you’re so big… Ahh… You feel so good in me,” Dorian muttered. Klaus pulled Dorian up, then shoved the thief down on his cock. The thief moaned loudly as the werewolf pounded into his arse, licking and sucking Dorian’s neck with each thrust. “YES! YES! FUCK ME YOU WILD ANIMAL!” Dorian screamed, thrusting himself down on Klaus’ cock. The werewolf moved a paw to grip Dorian’s hardness, the other sliding up to tweak Dorian’s pink nubs.

Klaus pulled Dorian closer. Dorian whimpered as Klaus licked and sucked on his nipples with the roughness of only a werewolf. “KLAUS! If you, oooh, keep that up, ahhhhhh, I’ll come all over you!” Dorian whimpered, biting his lips to silence his moans. Klaus growled, shoving Dorian onto his back. Dorian screamed in pleasure at the new angle.

“YES! COME FOR ME, YOU BEAST!” Dorian wailed as white hotness spurted from his slender cock, sliding down Klaus’ fist in thick rivulets. Klaus emitted a low howl of ecstasy, flooding Dorian’s tight arse. There was a sudden sound of the door rattling, and James came rushing in. “HOLY HELL! MILORD!!! I’LL SAVE YOU!” the accountant screamed, turning on the light and charging at the bed.

“James, no!” Dorian pleaded. But James came running at the were-beast, cricket bat in hand. Klaus growled possessively. James screamed in terror, dropped the bat, and ran out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him. But not before James turned the light back off. Klaus grunted, as if to say, “Coward!” He then proceeded to lick Dorian clean, then himself. Dorian curled up in Klaus’ strong arms, just like the first time. He kissed Klaus on nose. “Love you,” the thief murmured. Klaus emitted a grunt of affection. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animal Magnetism: 
> 
> James was a last-minute addition, because I thought it would be funny. Also, I was going to have Dorian dirty talk Klaus in German but... oh well. Should I change it? Anyone? I might. With a little reference to the side. Of course, if you've read it before the change, then you don't need it, but... ehh.


	7. Taste of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian will not stop asking for sex. So far, Klaus has said no. Ever since Klaus has bit him, Dorian has asked every time they meet. Klaus gives up, just so he’ll “stop asking, for fuck’s sake”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taste of Life:
> 
> It's here, finally! Sorry it took so long, some of my family had medical problems, so I had to help out. Not that I mind. Now, as for the story, it's nowhere near as good as "Serotonin Is Good For The Mind", but it's way better than "Night of The Emerald-Gazed Monster". Please excuse the bad humor, and just enjoy the fluffy f**k-fest! Also, I wasn't kidding about the marathon sex thing.

** Taste of Life **

~~~

** Pairing:  ** Vampire!Klaus x Vampire!Dorian

** Summary:  ** Dorian will not stop asking for sex. So far, Klaus has said no. Ever since Klaus has bit him, Dorian has asked every time they meet. Klaus gives up, just so he’ll “stop asking, for fuck’s sake”.

** Tags/Warnings/Kinks: ** , Explicit Sex, Explicit Language, Blood Kink, Hemophilia, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, 69, Rimming, Face-Sitting, Marathon Sex, Nipple Play, Biting, Ass Play, Horny Idiots in Love,Floofy-fluff, Massage, Showering, Klaus is a slight masochist, Minor foot fetish, Sweet-talking Dorian, Dirty-talking Dorian, Overstimulation, Sensory overload, Loud Sex, Dorian can get LOUD, Ridiculous stamina, Ridiculous vampire libido, Sleepy Sex

** Song Inspiration:  ** A Scorpions song, specifically “Rhythm of Love”. (German metal for the win.)

~~~

This is a pure PWP sort of story that is a small little sequel to Kadorienne’s “[Blood and Iron](http://www.belladonna.org/bloodandiron.html)”, which is another vampire story. If you’ve been reading these stories in this collection, then you know that’s one of the inspirations! Please enjoy this fluffy sex-fest between our heroes! 

~~~

At the end of the night, the sun was starting to rise. Klaus was exhausted, though not necessarily tired. He had spent the entire night interrogating, doing paper work, and helping out the other members of the team. Tackling runaway suspects included.

Klaus just wanted a beer and to clean his magnum. He had decided to stay at his flat today, and he had called Conrad to let him know. Chucking off his shoes, Klaus locked the front door and headed upstairs.

As soon as Klaus entered his bedroom, he sensed that someone else was there with him. “Oh good, you’re home!” Dorian chirped, walking out of the shadows to kiss him. “How was your night? Ooh, you look tired. I brought blood soup and _hefeweizen_. I thought you might be quite hungry.”

“I am,” Klaus grunted, heading off to the bathroom to clean up. A minute later, Dorian followed. “Do you mind?” Klaus growled, rolling up his sleeves to wash his hands. “No, not at all,” Dorian grinned, eying Klaus’ tight arse. “Stop staring, you horny animal!” Klaus hissed, as he dried off his hands.

“Sorry, I can’t help it. Your arse is nice,” Dorian giggled. Klaus rolled his eyes. He went into the kitchen, followed by Dorian. The table was already set. “I saw your Benz pull up,” Dorian explained. Klaus’ stomach growled. He sat down and started eating the blood soup. Dorian smiled and sat down across from him.

They ate in relative silence, with the occasional innuendo from Dorian. By the time the pair finished eating, Klaus’ face was a rosy red. “I want to be tuned up like your car,” Dorian purred, on his third beer. “Fuck off,” Klaus groaned.

“On your luscious thighs I will!” Dorian giggled. “Please don’t,” Klaus sighed. Dorian frowned. “Come on, now. You don’t have to go into to work tonight, I checked,” the thief persuaded. He stood up and walked around the table to kiss Klaus. 

“I wanted to give you a massage. Perhaps even… a full-body massage. I’d like to massage your furrowed… _everything_,” Dorian purred in Klaus’ ear. “I… alright! Fine! My back aches like a bitch and my calves hurt,” Klaus groaned. Dorian grinned. “But I’m going to shower first,” Klaus added, when Dorian started reaching for his tie. “That sounds like a great idea. Do you want me to wash your back for you?”

“Thanks, but I’ll pass,” Klaus stated, walking off to the bathroom. As soon as he entered, he realized that Dorian had followed. “Oh for fucks sake! You can wait, you pervert!” Klaus groaned. “You’re right. I should get things ready. And wash the dishes.”

“Wait, you don’t have to do that. I was going to,” Klaus protested lightly. “It’s fine, love. Me washing the dishes will give you some time to yourself. I really don’t mind at all,” Dorian reassured. “Alright, then.”

“And, uh… Klaus? Wash everything. I mean _everything_,” Dorian added cryptically. “Of course, you idiot. What are you getting at?” Klaus scoffed, stripping off his clothes. “I mean… even where you don’t usually wash. Even_ you_, I mean.”

Klaus bristled. “Don’t get any ideas!” he hissed. “Don’t worry, Klaus. I’ll only do things I know you’ll enjoy. Surely you want even your… _prostate_ to be in good health?” Dorian reassured. “Pervert,” Klaus muttered, blushing. Dorian chuckled, but said nothing else. He left the bathroom to get things ready and to wash the dishes.

Klaus _did_ wash _everything_. 

~

When Klaus got out of the bathroom, Dorian was waiting on the bed, gesturing to a towel on the bed. “Go ahead and lay down, love,” Dorian requested; “Take off your towel and I’ll drape it over your lovely arse so you don’t feel exposed.” 

“Don’t look,” was all Klaus commented, untying the towel at his waist. Dorian covered his eyes, but he peeked a little. ‘Ohhh… your arse is simply divine!’ Dorian giggled to himself. ‘So shapely… so pert, so muscular… It’s even better naked!’ 

Klaus ignored Dorian’s ogling and passed his towel to him. “Here,” the Major grunted. Dorian took the towel and waited for Klaus to lay down. Once Klaus was settled in, Dorian draped the towel over the older man’s backside. Dorian striped down to his underwear. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Just getting more comfortable,” Dorian stated, mentally adding, ‘If I get turned on, you’ll know, unfortunately.’ Klaus rolled his eyes and rested his head against the pillow, pulling his arms to his sides. 

Dorian pulled out a bottle of oil. “I picked a scent you might like. It’s coconut-scented, see?” Dorian squeezed some out onto his hand and waved it in front of Klaus. Klaus lifted his head up to smell it. “Dorian... This is just coconut oil, isn’t it? ” 

“Mmh-hmm.” Dorian responded. Klaus didn’t comment further. Dorian slicked Klaus’ back and shoulders. He gentle rubbed a small knot out of the back of Klaus’ neck, before pressing his fingers to where shoulder and neck met. Klaus emitted a hiss. Dorian started to pull his hands away, but Klaus encouraged him to continue. “’So’kay, you found a sore spot there. Have at it.”

So the thief pressed down again. The reaction he got surprised him. “Mhhm…” Dorian blushed. ‘A _moan_. From _Iron Klaus_!’ “Is this helping?” Dorian asked, trying to sound calm and not coquettish. He pressed a little harder. Klaus shuddered and gasped. “Keep going! Nhhnnn… Ahh…” Dorian blushed harder. ‘If this is how he sounds when I’m massaging him… Oh no, I will not last!’ Dorian groaned internally. “There… that’s better…” Klaus muttered. 

Dorian moved his hands to squeeze Klaus’ shoulders. “You have another knot,” the thief commented, before bearing down his thumbs. Klaus bit back a sound that sounded suspiciously like a groan. “Klaus… is there something you want to tell me?” Dorian asked, sliding his hands down between Klaus’ shoulder blades. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the older man grunted. Dorian pressed down on the muscle near Klaus’ spine. Klaus made another noise. Dorian rolled his eyes, moving his hands down to Klaus’ mid-back, rubbing in circles. No sound. He moved his hands back to feel Klaus’ arms, feeling around Klaus’ biceps. A single knot was worked out without a sound. He went back to rubbing Klaus’ back.

Dorian slid his hands up and down the planes of Klaus’ back, watching for a reaction. The older man just relaxed. For several minutes, there was complete silence. Then Dorian pressed his thumbs into the soft part of Klaus’ lower back. “Mmmh… There…” Klaus murmured. Dorian felt around and soon felt another knot. He heard a gasp. Dorian pressed a little harder. Klaus made another sound, this time something closer to a whimper. Soon, he emitted a pleased sigh.

Dorian felt around Klaus’ back for more knots, and by the time he’d found the remaining knots, the thief’s cock was pressed tightly against his white briefs. ‘Oh, God… He’s going to make me come in my underwear!’ Dorian whined to himself, before he oiled his hands to move onto Klaus’ lower half. “Can I… take off the towel?” the thief asked. “No,” Klaus grunted. “Please?” 

“Fine,” Klaus snorted. Dorian grinned to himself and moved to touch the previously-forbidden treasure that was Klaus’ arse. “Ahh… Can you not do that, just yet?” Klaus requested. “Right, your calve muscles.”

Dorian started at the top of Klaus’ toned thighs. He slid his across the muscled flesh, occasionally thumbing knots. “_What_ have you even been _doing_ today?” Dorian questioned. “Some suspects were dumb enough to run away. Most people don’t seem to realize that you can’t outrun vampires.”

“Well, people _especially_ can’t outrun _you_,” Dorian corrected. “True. Just ask your stupid stingy bug. The only person I know who can fully keep up is you,” Klaus snorted in amusement. They both recalled the Lubyanka Report fiasco. “Remind me to keep mouse traps near all the printers at my office.”

Dorian snorted. “You ass,” he laughed. “It’s a miracle that James still lives!” Klaus laughed, too, before adding, “I can change that!” Dorian couldn’t help but giggle, despite wanting to be mad about it. “Major, no!” 

The thief pressed his fingers into Klaus’ buff calves. Klaus’ laughter turned into a moan. “Alright, you like a little pain, don’t you?” Dorian groaned, bearing down on the knotted mess of Klaus’ legs. “Nngh…” Klaus rumbled. Dorian moved down to gently rub Klaus’ ankles, before going for the older man’s feet. Klaus emitted soft moans as Dorian pressed his fingers into the soft but calloused pads of Klaus’ feet. Dorian bent down to kiss a foot. “What are you doing?” Klaus grunted. “Nothing… just being affectionate…” Dorian replied. “Weirdo,” Klaus muttered. Dorian glared at Klaus and bit where he’d just kissed. “OW! What was that for?”

“I try to be gentle but you don’t like it! And I heard you, you know!” Dorian whimpered. “Fine. I’m sorry. But who---?” Klaus asked, before Dorian stated, “There’s nothing wrong with me kissing your feet. It’s very intimate. Or respectful. If the Christ doesn’t mind then neither should you.” His tone was displeased, but he was smiling.

Klaus went quiet, but not for muttering something that sounded like, “Idiot, blasphemer”. Dorian reached over and lightly smacked Klaus’ arse. Klaus stiffened but said nothing. Dorian kissed where he’d smacked. “Now, if you don’t mind…” Dorian murmured, moving his hands down to Klaus’ powerful thighs. “Mmh… So muscular…” he purred, rubbing the tops of Klaus’ thighs. “You can wrap them around me anytime you like…” Dorian ran his fingers through the coarse hair on Klaus’ buff thighs. Klaus gasped as Dorian pressed down on another knot. “My, how’d this get here?”

Klaus gasped, pressing his pillow to his face to muffle anything else. Dorian giggled. He felt around for more knots, but found none. “Are you prepared to have you divine arse massaged?” Dorian asked. Klaus glared over his shoulder at the thief. “It’s not divine. But yes,” he answered. “Oh, I disagree,” Dorian murmured, running his hands over Klaus’ toned buttocks, occasionally rubbing with his thumbs; “I think your arse is quite… _magnificent_, if I do say so myself. Not even some of the youngest of men have such perky bums.”

“Fuck off,” Klaus hissed. “Again… I might, on your _luscious_ _thighs_,” Dorian purred. “Pervert,” Klaus scoffed. “Mmm, but you like me just the same, don’t you… _honey_?” Dorian bent down to kiss Klaus’ glorious buttocks. Klaus stiffened. “Relax, love… I’m going to do something you won’t like at first, but I’m sure you’ll come to enjoy it, once you get used to it.”

“What are you plotting?” Klaus questioned, giving Dorian a questioning look. “I’m going to give you a prostate massage. It’s good for you, if it’s not done too much. It can also _feel_ very, _very_ good,” Dorian told him. “_Of course_ you’re going to stick your finger up my arse, because _of course_ you are,” Klaus grumbled. “I promise to make you feel so, soooo good. Even _better_ than you feel when I work out all those _stiff_ knots plaguing your _majestic_ form.”

“I am not--- AH!” Klaus cried out as Dorian slid a slicked finger into his arse. “Just relax, _liebling_. It’ll hurt less if you loosen up. I promise!” Dorian reassured. Klaus gritted his teeth and did his best to relax. Dorian felt around with his finger, until he found a small nub. He lightly pressed on it. Klaus shuddered. “Theeeere it is,” Dorian hummed. The thief curled his finger to reach it better, rubbing and pressing gently.

“Too bad I don’t have a massager for this. It’d be easier. Although, I think you’d like that even less,” Dorian commented. “I… agree,” Klaus gritted out. Dorian sighed. “You want to try it externally, love? I’m sorry, I want you to feel pleasure, not pain. Even if you do like a bit of pain.”

Klaus stiffened. “Why didn’t you start externally?!” he growled. “Sorry. Habit,” Dorian blurted out. “Oh! You didn’t hear that!” the thief gasped. “Yes I did. Now go and do the external thing instead. Get your finger out of my arse, dammit.” 

“Yes, dear,” Dorian sighed. He left for a moment to wash his hands. When he came back, he poured some oil into in a hand. Dorian rubbed his hands together and slow traced two fingers down past Klaus’ arse, down to his balls. Klaus shuddered at Dorian’s touch, as the thief gently thumbed his scrotum. “W-Wait. I thought you were going to give me a… prostate massage?” Klaus gasped out. 

“Yes, dear. I’m just toying with you,” Dorian chuckled; he moved his fingers to the area above, feeling around until he felt a small bump. ‘There’s the perineum.’ Dorian pressed his fingers lightly onto it. “F-fuck!” Klaus bit out, burying his face into the pillow. Dorian smiled, holding back inappropriate giggling. 

The thief thumbed the bump next, applying gentle pressure. “You know, I’ve heard that one of the factors in prostate swelling is, uh, _lack of use_,” Dorian sniggered. “Shut up,” Klaus muttered. Dorian grinned and pressed on it again. Klaus groaned. “You like that, don’t you?” Dorian purred. Klaus just winced and shook his head. “Oh, you do,” Dorian grinned. He rubbed the bump gently but firmly, eliciting a low, muffled moan from the older man. “I thought, ahh, this was supposed to be a---ahhh… Massage?” Klaus gasped out, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

“Mmm, yes. But I did tell you I would make you feel good, didn’t I?” Dorian purred; “I suppose… I could have you turn onto your back?” the thief gave Klaus’ balls another squeeze, before climbing onto the bed. “A-ahh… N-No,” Klaus protested. “Why not? You ‘re enjoying your massage, aren’t you?” Dorian questioned coyly. “Y-Yes. I just don’t think I need--” Dorian grinned at him. “Fine, fine!”

Klaus shakily turned over onto his back. Dorian grinned. Klaus’ cock stood proudly, the tip glistening with pre-ejactulate. “Mmm… dark like a purple rose, hard and solid like your magnum,” Dorian commented, giving the hard flesh a good squeeze. Klaus blushed a dark color.

Dorian let go to grab more oil. He squeezed it out onto his hands and rubbed it across the front of Klaus’ shoulders and down his muscular chest. Klaus purred his approval, closing his eyes as Dorian rubbed and thumbed Klaus’ buff shoulders, feeling for knots. Klaus groaned when Dorian pressed down. Dorian grinned perversely when he noticed Klaus’ cock twitch. He slid his hands down Klaus’ chest, making sure to give the older man’s magnificent pecs a squeeze. 

Dorian ran his fingers across Klaus’ dark brown nipples, slicking them with oil. He tweaked the stiff nubs, eliciting a low moan from Klaus. Dorian rubbed them, causing Klaus to sigh. “You like that too, don’t you?” Dorian chuckled flirtatiously. Klaus hummed in agreement. Dorian slid his hands down Klaus’ stomach, lightly caressing.

Klaus gasped at the feeling of Dorian’s hands nearing his cock. Now at his abdomen, those hands… that thief… was teasing him. The only sound in the room, besides Dorian’s soft breathing, was Klaus’ panting. “Do you need some relief?” The thief cooed. “I’ll help you, lover.” With that, Dorian slid down and gripped Klaus’ erection with an oil-slicked hand. The thief thumbed the tip, causing Klaus to whimper. 

With a gentle grasp, Dorian grabbed the sheath and pushed it down. He bent over to kiss the tip. Klaus gasped. The thief smiled, stroking the shaft. That got a growl. “Faster, damn it,” Klaus hissed. Dorian grinned. “Yes, love,” he replied, moving his fist faster, squeezing and stroking firmly. Meanwhile, he used his other hand to fondle Klaus’ balls, adding in his warm mouth to suck Klaus’ engorged cock. Dorian’s hand slid down, after a while, to the perineum. Klaus groaned as Dorian pressed down.

Dorian’s mouth on his cock, the thief’s skilled fingers massaging his prostate and stroking his balls had Klaus on the edge of pleasure. Klaus moaned lowly. ‘So close… I can’t… hold on. Damn your skilled hands!’ Dorian’s lower half was pressed against Klaus’ lower leg, much to Klaus’ annoyance. ‘Is that… is he…?! Pervert!’ Klaus could feel Dorian’s erection throbbing against his leg. 

Dorian watched Klaus writhe in pleasure with a pleased smile on his face. ‘I wonder how you’ll feel _now_ if I finger your tight arse?’ Dorian pondered. The thief “accidently” slipped his finger in the tightness below, pressing against the prostate gland. Klaus cried out, curling his toes, cock spurting cream all over Dorian’s skilled hand and down his throat.

The thief emitted a soft cry of delight, letting Klaus’ spent cock slide out of his mouth. “See, I told you I would make you feel good!” Dorian giggled. Klaus just groaned. Dorian grinned, bending down to lick the mess on Klaus’ abdomen. Klaus winced, but then gave him a questioning look. “What?” 

Klaus looked down at Dorian’s lower half. “I knew I wasn’t imagining things,” Klaus muttered, “You’ve been _poking_ me this whole time!” Dorian blushed. “Sorry. Your moans and growls both encourage and arouse me greatly,” the thief tittered. Klaus rolled his eyes. “I suppose you want me to return the favor, you pervert.”

“It would be nice,” Dorian purred. Klaus pulled him up. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he growled in Dorian’s ear, setting the thief across him. Klaus thrusted his hips against Dorian’s, causing the thief to emit a gasping moan. “Klaus! I don’t want to come in my briefs!” Dorian whimpered, rocking his hips against Klaus’. With a wolfish grin, Klaus switched their positions.

“Oh, I will return the favor, alright,” the vampire Major purred. He grabbed the bottle of oil and poured some of it onto Dorian’s chest. Dorian shuddered. Klaus pressed his hands against Dorian’s pecs, rubbing back and forth, in a circular motion, making sure to rub across Dorian’s pink nipples several times. Dorian arched towards Klaus as the older man’s gun-calloused fingers stopped to gently pull and twist pink nubs. 

“Klaus…” Dorian breathed, giving Klaus a pleading look. Klaus grinned and stopped to give Dorian’s pecs a squeeze. Then he moved his hands down to Dorian’s flat belly, feeling the lightly toned muscle, while lightly massaging. Then, down Klaus’ hands went, to Dorian’s lower abdomen. “K-Klaus, wha---” Klaus ran his fingers through soft crotch fuzz, delighting in the fact that it was as curly and golden as the hair atop Dorian’s head. He slid his hand down further. With great boldness, Klaus’ wrapped his fingers around Dorian’s erection.

“K-Klaus!” Dorian gasped out. Klaus thumbed the tip, mirroring Dorian’s previous actions. ‘It’s ridiculously pink,’ Klaus mused. He decided to tease the thief a bit more. Klaus moved his fist up and down Dorian’s shaft, making him squirm. The tight grip had Dorian moaning and gasping, before Klaus suddenly stopped. “Hey! Why’d you stop? Klaus!” 

The vampire Major grinned and flipped Dorian onto his stomach. Klaus pressed his thumbs into Dorian’s shoulders, causing the thief to emit a pained gasp. “What have you been doing to cause such tightness?” Klaus questioned, still grinning slightly. “I… uh….” Dorian trailed off as Klaus pressed down on several knots with his usual force, making Dorian squirm some more. Once he couldn’t find another knot, Klaus moved his hands down to Dorian’s back, hands gliding across the smooth flesh. It was fun, but Klaus wanted to touch the tantalizing buttocks below.

Dorian emitted a squeak when Klaus gripped his tight arse, squeezing and kneading. “Do you like it? Admit it, you’ve always liked it,” Dorian purred. He yelped when Klaus gave his arse a gentle smack. “Shut up,” Klaus grumbled, spreading Dorian’s thighs. He ran his hands down them, feeling Dorian’s lithe musculature. Then, Klaus moved his hands down to Dorian’s ankles, gently thumbing them. He suddenly stopped at Dorian’s feet, staring at the shapely peds. 

Klaus grabbed one delicate foot and rubbed the lightly calloused pads. Dorian looked over his shoulder at him. “What’re you doing?” the thief questioned. Klaus didn’t answer, and instead continued to rub, moving to press his thumbs against the arches of Dorian’s feet. “Ooh! Okay,” Dorian giggled with delight. Klaus caressed Dorian’s delicate feet firmly but carefully, like the vampire Major handled a gun. Dorian moaned softly with each stroke.

Klaus felt his arousal returning, and soon realized that Dorian was doing it on purpose, even if he did enjoy it. Dorian looked up when Klaus let go of his feet. “Why’d you stop?” he inquired innocently. “I know what you’re doing, Dorian,” Klaus told the thief. “Oh?” Dorian purred, turning to lay on his back. The thief eyed Klaus’ returning erection. “You’re trying to get me to give into more of your perversions.”

“I know you want to,” Dorian purred, reaching out a foot to stroke Klaus’ cock.Klaus shuddered. “Dorian, don’t--!” the thief ignored him, adding the other foot in. “Fuck,” Klaus hissed. Dorian grinned, gesturing for Klaus to come closer. Klaus climbed atop the thief, kissing him. “You know,” Dorian gasped between kisses, “There’s something I’ve been waiting to do with you for a long time… face to groin… pressed up against each other. You know what I mean, don’t you, love? Of course, you don’t have to if you—Oh!” Klaus rolled Dorian over and turned around. “Ohh...” Dorian shuddered at the sensation of Klaus’ warm breath mere inches from his cock. 

Klaus stared. ‘Well, I decided to go with it,’ He told himself. Slowly, he flicked out his tongue to taste. Dorian whimpered, flicking out his tongue to taste Klaus too. The thief took the vampire Major’s cock in his mouth, gently sucking. Klaus wrapped his arms around Dorian’s hips and mirrored the younger man’s actions to the best of his abilities. It must have been good, because Dorian moaned loudly around Klaus’ cock. Blushing, Klaus rolled over onto his back, pulling Dorian with him. Klaus got a closer look at Dorian’s shapely arse this way, which before now, Klaus had done his best to not look at. But sometimes, he’d sneaked a peek. Klaus took Dorian in his mouth again.

One of the many times they’d been captured by the KGB, Dorian had pretended to faint. Klaus had slung him over his shoulder… ‘And grabbed his arse like a fucking animal,’ Klaus grimaced. He had indulged that one time, as well as whenever he grabbed the thief, in which he felt Dorian’s delicate yet solid form. Dorian, while looking like a weak little thing, was actually lithe and muscular. His hair was soft and he always smelled good. And he looked good, too. Klaus had had to force himself to not look at Dorian’s crotch when he’d confiscated the thief’s underwear. Whenever Klaus had been stuck in a tight space with Dorian, he’d forced the younger man to go in front of him so the thief couldn’t ogle his ass--- only for Klaus to have to refrain from staring at Dorian’s. 

And the worst of all, was during the whole fiasco with the Lubyanka Report, Dorian had been so inebriated, and he’d danced. ‘And then he started to undress. Bloody exhibitionist!’ Klaus had had to intervene, resorting to dragging the thief into the men’s bathroom. Seeing Dorian’s chest, just a little, had brought forth the incident in the Roman bath to the forefront of Klaus’ mind. That time, had he not had his iron willpower… ‘I would have joined him and fucked him right then and there.’ He knew, for a fact that had there not been things to do, he definitely _done_ Dorian. 

And alone with a drunk and semi-unconscious Dorian, in a bathroom in a semi-public place, Klaus had been so tempted to touch Dorian. To feel his plush curls, feel Dorian’s soft skin, to touch his lips to see if they were as delicate as they looked, and to hold the thief. All without Dorian’s idiotic comments. Drawn back to reality by Dorian’s sweet moans, Klaus decided to let Dorian’s slim cock slid out of his mouth.

Dorian hummed questioningly as Klaus pulled his hips back. “You’re clean, right?” Klaus asked, staring anticipatively at the thief’s luscious buttocks. “Of course, I scrubbed _everywhere_,” Dorian replied. “Good, but I meant disease-free,” Klaus attempted to clarify. “Oh, of course! I get tested every couple of months, even though I haven’t had anyone in my bed for several years. It’s been a habit of mine for a long time. I know some people who are not as lucky as me.”

“You haven’t slept with anyone for several years?” Klaus asked, astonished.“Of course not. I don’t want anyone else. Besides… I wouldn’t be able to touch anyone without thinking of you,” Dorian told him. Klaus felt something in his chest. It wasn’t at all painful. He couldn’t name it, but it was pleasing and warm. He gripped Dorian’s tight buttocks and spread them. Dorian had himself slicked up already. ‘Is that the oil?’ was Klaus’ only thought before he slid his tongue into Dorian’s tightness.

Dorian emitted a squeaky moan, thrusting his hips forward. He cried out as Klaus ruthlessly tongued his tightness, slicking and widening. “K-Klaus! Oohh yes!!” Klaus pulled him back and sat the thief on his face. Klaus started sucking. Dorian squealed in pleasure, squirming. He tried to ride the invading appendage, causing Klaus some pain. Klaus used his superior strength to push him off for a moment. “Turn around! You’re going to leave a bruise!” Klaus choked out.

Dorian obeyed and immediately found himself right back where he was. Klaus shoved Dorian onto his back, knees pressed to his chest, ankles against Klaus’ shoulders. The thief squealed and moaned as Klaus started licking him again, the vampire Major’s tongue ruthlessly fucking the thief’s tightness. Dorian screamed when Klaus started sucking again.

“YES, YEEEESSSS!” The thief wailed, cock bobbing with each hard slurp. Klaus gave a frustrated sound, as the angle was making his neck hurt. He opted to bend Dorian so the thief was arched. Klaus immediately regretted it, as it looked uncomfortable, but Dorian was too aroused to care it seemed, as he was nearly sobbing. 

Soon enough, Dorian came with a loud cry, coming all over himself, as his lower half was arched right above him. Throughout it, had had a hand wrapped firmly around the thief’s cock. Klaus yelped as Dorian’s tightness pinched his tongue. He felt drop after drop of cream from Dorian slide down his hand. ‘He really liked that, I guess.’ 

Eventually, Dorian went limp, nearly tumbling backwards. Klaus helped him lay down, letting the thief rest his legs against Klaus’ shoulders. “That… was… amazing!” Dorian gasped out. Klaus smiled down at him. Dorian smiled back, but then he gave Klaus a sympathetic look as thief’s gaze wandered to the vampire Major’s lower half. “Do you want me to do it for you too?” Dorian asked. Klaus blushed; “Only if you can sit up straight,” he muttered. “I don’t have to. You can just kneel…” Dorian told Klaus. Klaus had never thought about anyone doing anything to his arse--- until today. So Klaus nodded in agreement. He let Dorian’s legs slide down onto the bed. 

“Are you sure you are comfortable like that?” Klaus still felt bad for forcing Dorian to curl like a hedgehog. “Oh, I’m fine like this,” Dorian grinned. Klaus turned around and backed, kneeling above Dorian, resting his knees against Dorian’s shoulders. Dorian reached his arms around to grip Klaus’ arse. He gently parted Klaus’ perky buttocks, examining the hidden hole behind them. “Ohh…” Dorian commented. Klaus scoffed, “It’s just an arsehole.” Dorian chuckled at that comment. Klaus rolled his eyes. 

Dorian flicked out his tongue to taste. He tasted the coconut oil and a light musk that had to be Klaus. The vampire Major shivered at the unfamiliar sensation. Dorian gave another lick, this time agonizingly slow. Klaus whimpered. Dorian slid his tongue in. Klaus moaned as the thief slicked Klaus’ tightness with his tongue. Dorian smiled internally. ‘You pleasure is my pleasure,’ he giggled to himself. Dorian moved closer, putting his mouth to Klaus’ arse.

‘This so wrong! But it feels very good… Damn your teasing tongue! Your skill! I feel so weakened!’ Damn that thief’s skilled tongue! Klaus had never felt such a pleasurable sensation before, besides Dorian’s mouth on his cock mere minutes ago. He suddenly heard a squishing noise, and immediately felt it. 

‘Is he….?! He’s sucking on it like it’s--- Ohhhh fuck!!’ Dorian sucked Klaus’ arsehole, hard. ‘Let’s see how you like this…’ Klaus shuddered, nearing ecstasy again. Klaus moaned, pressing himself against Dorian’s warm mouth. He felt his cock twitch. He was close, but he had no idea what would happen when he came. Dorian had had no problems, but Klaus was unsure. He also really wanted to pound Dorian’s tight arse before he ran out of stamina.

Klaus wriggled out of Dorian’s affectionate embrace and turned around to face him. “Klaus?” Dorian asked. “I need to fuck you, now,” Klaus panted. Dorian made an “oh!” face at this in realization. He spread his legs for Klaus. “I am _very_ ready for you,” Dorian murmured. Klaus licked his lips unconsciously. He slid his cock into Dorian’s tight heat. “Nnnngh…”

Dorian gave an excited little giggle. “My, my, Major… you are quite big!” he purred. Klaus blushed. Reluctantly, Klaus kissed Dorian’s sweet mouth. ‘I don’t taste anything abnormal.’ So he kissed him harder. Dorian slid his tongue between Klaus’ lips, tasting Klaus’ unique flavor. “Move, please…” Dorian murmured, wrapping his legs around Klaus’ hips. Klaus lightly nipped Dorian’s tongue, eliciting a soft sigh from the thief. The vampire Major gently bit down on Dorian’s tongue, drawing forth blood. Dorian purred, wrapping his tongue around Klaus’ in a sensual dance. 

Slowly and thoroughly, Klaus plunged into Dorian’s warm tightness, eliciting soft moans and gasps each time he hit the thief’s prostate. A steady pace was set, a rhythm uniquely theirs. Dorian moaned Klaus’ name, spurring him on. Klaus switched their positions, sitting Dorian atop his lap, cock snuggly held into Dorian’s warmth. Dorian broke off the kiss to ride him like the thief had always promised to. He grinned as he felt Klaus grip his hips tightly, fingers lightly digging in, pressing Dorian’s perky buttocks together. Klaus gasped and grunted, nearing--- “Oohhhh…!” Dorian whimpered, gripping his own cock, squeezing and stroking.

Klaus felt Dorian’s tightness squeeze around his cock, so he let go of Dorian’s arse. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, pulling Dorian into his lap. He moved one hand to support Dorian by the thief’s lower back, and the other to grip Dorian’s hot length. Dorian moved his own hands from his cock to Klaus’ shoulders, gripping tightly for dear life. Klaus thrusted harder, faster. Dorian moaned and squealed in pleasure. “Yes, yes, yessss!” he moaned, lifting his hips and slamming himself down on Klaus’ engorged length.

Klaus moaned loudly into Dorian’s ear, his hot breath warming it. ‘S-So tight!’ he choked out to himself, pounding into Dorian’s hot orifice. Dorian cried out, moaning and whimpering as he finally hit ecstasy. Klaus groaned, plunging his fangs into Dorian’s smooth neck, as Dorian’s tight arse squeezed his orgasm out of him with a squelch. Dorian mewled in pleasure as his beloved drank from him.

“Am I your dessert?” Dorian moaned amusedly, albeit shakily. Klaus soon pulled away, plopping down on his back, dragging Dorian with him. “J….Ja,” Klaus gasped out. Dorian snuggled close to him, kissing his neck. “That was amazing, my love,” he proclaimed, before gently plunging his fangs into Klaus’ neck. They laid in silence for several moments as Dorian drank. Soon, Dorian stopped and rested his head on Klaus’ broad shoulder. Klaus gently pulled him up to kiss him. 

“I love you,” Dorian murmured happily. “I love you, too,” Klaus replied, unabashedly. This made Dorian pause. Klaus had told him once before, when Dorian was nearly dead, but now? It was amazing. “Oh, oh Klaus,” Dorian gasped, fighting back tears. Klaus kissed him again, this time atop his curls. “Now rest,” Klaus murmured, holding Dorian close. Dorian fell asleep in his arms, and Klaus soon followed.

~~

An hour later, Klaus was awakened by Dorian’s mouth on his chest. Dorian’s cock was pressed against Klaus’ thigh, signaling his need. Klaus growled, “Don’t hump my leg like a dog, you horny animal,” pulling Dorian up to lay on top of him.

Dorian chuckled. “Sorry, love, I can’t help it… I really, reeeeeeally need you right now,” he whispered. “I don’t think I should fuck you again, not now,” Klaus murmured, thrusting his hips up gently. “Ooh. I like that. That feels quite nice. Please, do that again,” Dorian muttered in Klaus’ ear. Klaus thrusted up again, making Dorian emit a soft moan. 

Dorian thrusted back, reveling in the sweet friction. Sweat from their earlier activities made it easy for the pair to fall into rhythm again. It didn’t last very long, this time.

~~

As the sun was setting, Klaus woke up. He gently shoved Dorian off to go use the bathroom. When he returned, he saw that Dorian had taken his pillow. “Dorian, scoot,” Klaus whispered. No response, just soft snoring. Klaus grinned to himself, knowing exactly how to wake the thief. He leaned over and slid his hand under the covers, feeling for Dorian’s thigh. He moved his hand up it, feeling Dorian’s lithe thigh muscles. Klaus moved his hand a little bit up, off to the side, to grip Dorian’s cock. “Idiot. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to take a piss when you’re right in the next room?” And giving him the worst morning hard-on.

Klaus’ gave Dorian’s cock a squeeze, his touch drawing a shudder and a sleepy moan from the thief. He smirked and thumbed the tip. Dorian whimpered. He slid his hand down to squeeze Dorian’s balls. Dorian gasped, and his eyes flickered open. Klaus gave him a smile. “Oohhh, good evening,” Dorian murmured, stretching. “Hold on, I need to use the bathroom,” he eeked out as he stretched. Klaus helped Dorian up and waited for his return.

When Dorian came back, Klaus was on his side, facing the door. “I see you’re already learning how to seduce me. Although, for you, it shouldn’t be too hard,” Dorian mused. “I thought that you considered me yelling at you seductive,” Klaus teased. Dorian grinned. “Of course, there was that time that you opened a wine bottle between your thighs and proceeded to practically deep-throat it to get a drink,” the thief added, approaching the bed.

Klaus pulled Dorian onto the bed. “Ooh! Okay,” Dorian chuckled. “I want… to try something,” Klaus stated, pressing Dorian to lay down. Klaus climbed on top of thief, spreading Dorian’s legs. He wedged himself between Dorian’s thighs. Dorian emitted a pleased sigh as Klaus slicked the thief’s cock with some of the oil from before. “Mmm…” Dorian purred, lightly thrusting into the vampire Major’s grip. 

Klaus slid down further to take Dorian in his mouth, having noticed that Dorian had cleaned himself. Dorian groaned, thrusting into Klaus’ mouth. A hand on his hip stopped him from thrusting too hard. As Dorian shuddered, Klaus pulled away and climbed back on top of Dorian. “I am going to reciprocate,” was all Klaus said, as he crouched down, spreading his own arse cheeks with his strong fingers. Dorian tried to look. Klaus blushed, grumbling, “You already saw it once, idiot.” 

Dorian watched with wide, pleased eyes as Klaus lowered himself onto Dorian’s engorged cock. They both groaned on contact. “F-Fuck. H-How can you take the pressure?” Klaus gasped out, stopping for a breath. “Pressure? Your magnificent arse is the tightest of the tight!” Dorian shot back lightly, blushing. Klaus glared, but he too, was blushing. “Oooh… I might come just from having you sit there!” Dorian choked out. Klaus grinned, lifting himself up and slamming down.

Dorian squeaked. Klaus grabbed Dorian by the shoulders to lift himself up and down. “Does it hurt?” Dorian asked. “Not… that much,” Klaus gasped, rocking his hips. Dorian gripped Klaus’ hips, thrusting. Klaus moved to grip the head board. Dorian groaned as Klaus brought his arse down hard. “This is going to be over quickly!” The thief whimpered. “Good!” Klaus hissed sarcastically, moving faster.

Dorian moved one hand to grip Klaus’ cock. The vampire Major moaned as Dorian stroked and squeezed it, thumbing the tip. Dorian smiled at the sounds Klaus made. Sweet, low moans filled Dorian’s ears. It warmed his heart to be causing his love such simple pleasure. Klaus made eye contact with him, blushing. “D-Dorian….” The older man whimpered. “Yes, love?” Dorian beamed. “Need… t-to…”

The thief moved his other hand from Klaus’ hip to Klaus’ back. Dorian sat up a little and pulled Klaus closer to kiss and lick the older man’s chest. Klaus emitted a sort of purr, as Dorian licked a sensitive nub, taking it in his mouth and sucking. Faster, faster, until the sensations of Dorian’s mouth on his chest and the thief’s hand on his cock proved too much for Klaus. He cried out loudly, coming all over Dorian’s hand and chest. 

Dorian squealed and came hard inside of Klaus’ tempting arse. Klaus collapsed on top of Dorian, breathing heavily. “Ooooh that was fun! My, my, Klaus, you have ‘shot your load’ six times in 24 hours, so to speak. You have many rounds in there, just like your magnum. Fancy another go in a few hours?”

Klaus groaned. “No, Dorian. Not for many more hours!” he panted, lightly thwapping Dorian on the chest. Dorian giggled. “I love you,” the thief drawled happily. “Love you too. Now move, I am hungry,” Klaus replied. “You can have some more of my blood if you want,” Dorian offered. “No, no, no! I am not falling for that, you horny animal!” Klaus grunted, slowly sitting up. “I bet your cute arse hurts. Want me to kiss it better?” Dorian cooed. “_Mein Gott_, it never stops,” Klaus groaned. “But you like me just the way I am, don’t you?” the thief tittered. 

“Not first thing in the m-night,” Klaus added without missing a beat. “Klaus, was that a joke? I’m so proud!” Dorian cheered. “Shut up, please,” Klaus grumbled. Dorian continued to ramble, so Klaus just kissed him to shut him up. There were no protests.


End file.
